Bedside Manner
by Remui
Summary: Two doctors, two mindsets, one mission. Written for opbigbang 2015.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. I'm just passing through.

**A/N1:** Many thanks to:

Spell406 for proofreading

Dreamichwan for a lovely companion art (link in my profile)

and this year's opbigbang organizators, especially Bea and Stephanie for watching over this event and indirectly making me write something at last :)

**A/N2: **Post-Breed, pre-Dressrosa filler with minor canon timeline divergencies.

**Trigger warnings -** References to genocide, slavery and drug abuse

Bedside Manner

Staying on top deck was a mistake.

The creak of sails and hum of waves were the only sounds coming from the darkness outside of Law's eyelids. The air felt warm on his face, with hint of salty breeze coming from the open sea.

Trafalgar Law struggled back into awareness, despite a lulling rhythm of waves crashing against the Straw Hats' ship. The problem was in a silence that miraculously befallen the deck. The other pirates were either engulfed in their share of chores, or simply relaxing quietly in the afternoon sun. He could hear occasional splash of water as another fishing bobber was being cast over the rail by the sharpshooter of his host crew. Few feet away a gentle snores marked continuous rest of former pirate hunter Roronoa, possibly still with his captain sprawled haphazardly over him in what Law would describe as casual fashion.

Falling asleep in the middle of the day was not on Law's agenda. He would not risk mission's safety so close to Dressrosa. Through the pain of uncooperative limbs, Law shifted into an upright position. Were they sailing at optimal speed? Open sea vessels were difficult to asses.

"Where are you going?" Stiff and cranky, Law turned to see Straw Hats' navigator looking at him over her sunglasses. Beside her, Nico Robin raised her head from the book she's been reading so far. "Come join us! We still got some booze from the morning left!"

Sunbathing was not an option either. Law pulled his hat over his eyes in search of diplomatic response.

"This will have to wait, Miss Navigator. I need to see your shipwright."

"Franky?" Navigator seemed confused. "He should be on the lower deck in his workshop… But if it's about the schedule, we have still some five days left until Dressrosa. Come on, I'll give you a discount!" she called after his retreating back.

But Law was already on the doorstep leading under the deck.

* * *

The inside was colder. Law closed the door and let his still vague sense of direction lead him through the extravagant dining hall in the presumed direction of Straw Hat shipwright's whereabouts.

A clean corridor led him by the rows of doors, although the closer inspection revealed every one of them to be the wrong destination. Finally, he stopped at the last doors.

'The sick bay, led by Dr Chopper. Please knock and come in',

stated a proud little plaque. Law's thoughts immediately turned to the small, mascot-like reindeer with a bit of a temper and, probably, the only person over the seas capable of raising Bepo's spirits in regards to his bounty.

He was halfway back through the corridor when he heard the doors swing open behind.

"…Hello? Is anybody here?" Speak of the devil. Law was pretty certain his footsteps went unnoticed. To humans, anyway.

Well, too late to back out now. Law waited to be noticed by Straw Hat in question.

"Law!" The reindeer scrambled behind the cover and moved out of it as the afterthought. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Are you sick? Come in, I'll check you up straight away!"

Myriad of emotions fought for dominance in Law's head – annoyance at being found out, embarrassment at being lost and compromising necessity of admitting it to the fellow pirate. He shifted to face Chopper.

"I need no treatment." Nor any second opinion, even had factual need arose. Thirteen years of sea voyage taught Law not to rely on anyone else than his own crew. "I was just passing by on my way to the kitchen."

"Oh." The initial enthusiasm seemed to fade momentarily. Still, Racoon's face lit up again. "Come in!"

The inside was spacious and surprisingly bare. The memories of Law's own laboratory jabbed at him with unwanted comparisons Immediately after setting his foot in Chopper's domain. The submarine specifications did not allow spacious rooms, but with a bit of planning it offered satisfactory working conditions.

Chopper was retrieving spare stethoscope and gloves out of the cabinet. The creaking sound of unoiled hinges brought Law's attention back to the matters at hand.

"I assure you," Law started, as another piece of equipment was drawn to the desk," that if I felt any problems with my health, I would have saw to get a proper treatment myself. I am a doctor as well."

The guilty look flashing across Racoon's face was the only indication of disappointment. Still, he didn't put away the jar of some strange looking leaves immediately.

"Still, you are our companion, right?" he asked quietly. The jar was away now, as the smaller doctor moved on to mash some of its' contents in a bowl "Still, you hardly ever leave the deck. We take turns guarding Ceasar, but it's like you don't trust us to do this. I thought…" the reindeer's hands clasped around the stony base and there they were again, Punk Hazard and celebration party at hand. Law hated sappy things. Which was probably why he decided to cut to the chase.

"My ship is a submarine." He leaned back against the wall comfortably. "I don't get to travel under the open sky too often and so I wish to make the best of it." It wasn't entirely a lie. Still, some artistic licence was taken as Law guessed that teaching the basics of pirate competition would be a lost cause in this case. His eyes swept the room, looking for distraction.

"Are these yours?" Chopper followed Law's gaze and immediately brightened up.

"Yes. Doctorine let me take some of her old books with me when I was leaving. Robin gives me some new books sometimes as well."

There was not much of it, admittedly, squeezed in the space just below the desk next to the reindeer's seat. From the place he was standing Law could see the titles such as _Rhoede's Herbal Herbarium_, _Flowers of East Blue _and _New World's Herbarium – the Flora of Grand Line_.

Herbal medicine, huh. Law could think of at least four benefits of widening the spectrum and one reason it never would come to be.

He stared for too long.

"Have you read this?"

The chair creaked and Law found a book almost thrust in his face. _Green Hills of Four Blues_. Law's mind went uncharacteristically blank. His means of treatment usually came down to a stock of ready drugs bought or robbed off the islands he passed by, rather than freshly mashed up ingredients.

"Never heard of it."

But the Racoon kept talking, and Law had imminent feeling of the direction the conversation was heading. "You are from North Blue, just like Sanji, so you probably won't be interested in this one… But maybe the others will be something for you. You could read it on the deck just like Robin does. She says the light up there is much better than in the library." The hopeful note in Racoon's voice stopped Law from immediate rejection.

He found his way out ticket.

The volume's cover was rough under his fingers. The book itself seemed worn out, with occasional greasy splotches marking the pages while some –recent- signs of care testified about its journey. Clumsily patched cover and bent pages bore finger marks.

"…I'll take a look. Thank you, Mr Racoon."

"No way I'm gonna to fa-" Chopper's face lit up yet then he snapped as the hearing caught up. "Who are you still calling a racoon, I'm a reindeer! Not a racoon!" The rest of his ramblings was cut off Law closed the door on his way out.

If staying on top deck was a mistake, then returning there was plainly a bad choice. Rough shaking snapped Law out of his sleep.

"You're up? Good." Straw Hat's swordsman let go of his arm, seemingly unfazed by having Law's nodachi –sheathed, to save some grace- pressed into his neck. "We've got trouble."

And the trouble it was. Alertness back in an instant, Law took in the rapidly darkening sky, almost choking on blistering wind which was tugging at sails. His recent spot offered some shelter from the gale, but standing up in these conditions meant a meeting with a brunt force of the wind. It was hard to believe that few hours ago more than half of a crew was involved in some form of sunbathing – but then again, that was Grand Line weather for you.

Shouts and the sound of running feet announced the revival on board as the various members attempted hasty preparations for the upcoming storm. Raised voices quickly became lost in the wind, though.

… the joys of open sea. Law pushed away a nostalgic thought of his own vessel. The only thing you had to worry about were the Sea Kings and underwater volcanoes.

"-ould get through with a good propulsion! Where's Franky!?" Straw Hats' Navigator was fighting the wind, squinting down at a log pose while clutching at the wheel to steady herself against the weather. The sunbathing spot nearby was abandoned, with colourful seats stashed hastily over nearest railing, all traces of relax gone.

Where was Ceasar!?

Law's head snapped to the place he has last seen the scientist chained to. The spot was empty, with shards of broken glass and something akin to metal glittering among the lawn in the choked sunshine. Frantic, Law grabbed the Sharpshooter's arm who just happened to be running by, safely weighted down against the storm with a bundle of ropes.

"Where is Ceasar!?" Law shouted, but the answer was lost in the wind and upcoming rain. Longnose motioned to something behind him and turning, Law saw Black Leg standing in the bright lit doors of the kitchen.

"_Get in!"_ he made out through the howl of wind and the rain.

"Good," the Cook said as, dripping and cold, Law made it into the dining hall finally. "Now I can join the battlefield. You two – " he glared at the two people seated just by the fish tank, " –behave. Wait for me, Nami-swaaaa—!"

Ceasar squawked at disappearing Cook, but said nothing at being singled out. It did little to Law's satisfaction to see the man almost as soaked as Law himself. The appearance of scientist's other companion, though, was what brought sinking feeling to Law.

Straw Hat's grin was as wide as it was out of place: the captain was sprawled over the sofa, seemingly unconcerned by the strain his ship was, without a doubt, under right now. Behind him the Wano samurai with his son were clutching at the fixtures in a synchronised attempts to steady themselves against the progressively struggling vessel.

"Buckle up, guys!" The doors opened and Sharpshooter all but fell inside, breathless. "We're bursting out of here."

The announcement didn't sound good to Trafalgar's ears, as the vision of his own submarine's propel systems flitted through his mind. Forced escape in such conditions above water was daring, bordering on insane. He turned to the pirate. "What d-"

And then the world lunged forward.

"I demand an explanation!" A fist slammed into the table, cutting off any discussions. Straw Hat's Navigator straightened up and looked around the table. Or glared, if bruised and sore Law was in any mood to nitpick.

They gathered, sore and tired in the dining room. They were out of danger, after dragging out hours of damage control and vigil on the lookout for further troubles. Last strands of night lingered against the dawn in the sky outside the small, round windows.

The silence seemed to solidify as the Navigator glared at those gathered at the opposite side of the table. Straw Haw blinked at sudden attention, clearly clueless. "What?"

"We would've escaped sooner had not someone switched the ropes with a fishing nets!" she growled. "And don't give me that look, I saw you playing with those not day ago!"

"Ah! Usopp showed me how to wor…" The rest of admission was cut off as with a fist, only for the words to sprang right back in their place. "They're so cool!"

"That's not the problem!" yelled the Navigator, massaging visibly red from the impact hand. "We could've been in real pinch had not Usopp – I'll get to you in a moment – remembered where are the spares!"

A chuckle stopped any further dispute. "We got through, nevertheless. Our Sunny is impressive." Nico Robin leant on her folded hands with a smile, as the bickering in the background resumed. Law wondered briefly just how often similar situations happened. Quite often, if the smirk on woman's lips was any indication. She glanced the Shipwright. "How is Sunny, Franky?"

"Super!" Self-proclaimed master of the vessel (captain aside) was hulking at the other side of the table. Sleepless night and the fight with a cataclysm did not dim cyborg's spirit. His bright attire was a startling contrast Nico's clothing. "A mere storm like that would've never brought a beast like her down!"

"All in all, we got off easily," Nico smiled as new voice joined the discussion and Black Leg materialised at the doors. There was a platter of drinks and dessert cups for two in his hand. "All thanks to our lovely Nami-swan's skills." The redhead in question smiled quickly at mention, armful of guilty heads in various stages of not-quite-apologies. Her victims were dropped unceremonially as she re-joined the table and took a proffered treat with a deceptive elegance. Straw Hat's ogling at the sweets went ignored.

"The storm threw us off course," the Navigator sipped at her drink, looking at the map sprawled over the table. "It'll be two more days to go back where we were, one afternoon if we cut the course to shorten the road. I'm not sure about the supplies –" for a moment, her eyes flitted sideways, "-but, just in case, I think we should do some restocking as we go." Red flag. Law's eyes narrowed, suddenly aware of the direction this conversation was going to take.

"We can always fish something up, if it's about the food." Unaware of Law's frustration, Roronoa opened his eye, breaking the illusion of dosing off at the gathering. The aftermath of premature justice between Navigator and her charged happen amiably behind his back didn't seem to bother him at all.

"We need more medicine and bandages," spoke a small voice and all eyes turned at resident racoon-like doctor. Despite being the smallest in size, the reindeer occupied the far seat by the end of the table. He looked drained and Law wondered briefly if there were any noted occurrences of sea sickness in non-humans. Not that he cared. "Our last stop was quite taxing, I need to restock these as soon as possible."

"It was worth it." Interjected Navigator, eyeing the gathered as if daring anyone to question it. Law didn't miss out how her gaze seemed to linger on him.

"Then it's settled," the swordsman shrugged, glancing at his captain as the latter was being uncharacteristically quiet for himself for a while now. "What you say, Luffy? What's the closest port, anyway?"

"The map states 'Luzie', but Dressrosa itself is not a day away." Everyone, barring Law, who knew these region better than anybody else, leant over the map to see the unassuming dot the redhead was pointing at. "Our planned stop at Green Bit is supposed to be short, so let's do necessary purchases at Luzie. We can restock fully at Dressrosa before the Ceasar exchange."

It was a time to interfere.

They could not afford more risk to their next landing. After his resignation, Doflamingo will be too busy fleeing Marines to retaliate. They could easily restock on their way out.

But Breed and Punk Hazard incidents brought new deal of experience to Law. Law chose to focus on simple objectives first – that is, arriving at Green Bit on time.

"Luzie's market is not that different than Dressrosa's," he spoke. Strategy aside, as eccentric as Straw Hats were, they were _not_ shopping in the shadow of Doflamingo's ire." The supply is basically the same, although there are some offers which Dressrosa can't afford to officially affiliate with."

"Then there is no need to do two stops.." freshly revived Sharpshooter stood up, voice still quavering in the aftermath of death grip. He shrieked again, as Navigator's hand closed again around his shirt, nearly lifting him up.

"Black market means more choice; more choice - more discounts. Understood?" glowered Navigator. Sharpshooter, breathless again, managed a small nod. "Good. So shut it. Luffy?"

Not what he counted for. Straw Hat to his left looked up and grinned. No words were needed. Too late to back out, Law grit his teeth. Another detour!

"Yosh! We are going to Luzie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine

* * *

"Land ahoy!"

From the place he was seated, Law looked up as the shout reached the deck. Straw Hats paused whatever activities they were doing and lined up by the railing.

"Any signs of the Marines?" Roronoa was still lifting a weight in his hand nonchalantly. Law joined the crew, mindful of the block of metal being slowly pushed up and down in close vicinity of his head.

"Luzie is a small island. Most treat it as a hallway to Dressrosa. No one would have bothered to arm it with a garrison." With a snap of his fingers, he summoned his bag. "Still, I suggest discretion."

A vain effort, probably. Law could only hope that the tight schedule would keep Straw Hats out of troubles.

"You're coming as well?" Sharpshooter pushed up his goggles to take in Law's 'going out' attire, which consisted mainly of whatever unassuming clothing Law managed to find in his sparse luggage. He didn't need any unnecessary attention on himself. Not so close to their goal.

"I have a few things to look for as well." Not that a few hours without Straw Hats' extravagancy would go unwanted. Roronoa was going to stay aboard anyway, so Law could leave Ceasar with at least a bit of assurance that someone competent watches the renegade.

"It looks like this port's secondary speciality is fishing, trade aside." Straw Hats' Cook flitted through the newspaper Law distinctly remembered being just this morning stashed in the buffet. It had greasy fingerprints all over the cover. "There is a seasonal market with buffet stalls. Shops are open in two shifts with a break in the afternoon. I suppose we could take care of supplies there." The Cook raised his other hand to keep away his captain's head, keen to plaster on said paper with premature enthusiasm summoned by the word of fishing. "What do you say, Luffy?"

"We will split and gather back here by sunset," interjected Navigator, batting away captain from the Cook ("Meat!"). Still grinning, Straw Hat poke only slightly battered head into Law's field of vision. "We're going to the stalls! Come with us?"

It was an effort greater than Law thought possible to keep his expression neutral. "No."

"Come with us!" As expected, rubber body joined captain's head as Straw Hat whined.

Only timely intervention of Navigator saved Law. He slid out the deck and heard their bickering for a rest of a journey on land.

* * *

In the end they split up on the market itself. Black Leg's gushing over the Navigator and Straw Hat's laughter faded in a hustle of busy citizens. Soon, only Cyborg's looming silhouette over the crowd indicated his and Sharpshooter's whereabouts. Law let himself be carried by a crowd, glancing around occasionally in search of a particular composition of alleys, barred cellar windows and unavoidably bulging gutters. He's been on islands like this one before and knew exactly what to search for.

Finally, he found his destination. He took a turn and disappeared under the passage into the canals.

* * *

Chopper was having a great time. The walk down the port lanes quickly resulted in him restocking on essential supplies. Now, freshly split from Franky and Usopp (who, after a heated debate decided to venture further inland for additional repair parts), Chopper was left to cater to his curiosity in the alleys of open stalls, stretching throughout the walks. Surrounding stands tempted him with a smell of delicious food and colourful souvenirs as he trudged down the cobblestoned streets.

He got all he needed in record time. Now all he had to do was to find a antique shop and ask for some books for Robin, who chose to stay behind with Momonosuke and his grumpy father.

A crowd gathered at one end of the street caught his attention. Maneuvering through the forest of legs, bags and –occasionally- canes, he came closer. An elderly man was standing at podium, speaking over the clapping and cheering onlookers. Mesmerized, Chopper stepped forward.

"-apable of complicated tricks and clever performances!" The old man motioned to his left empathically and the cheer rose. A group of otters stopped their performance and bowed down haphazardly to the viewers. The cheers grew louder again.

"Looking for something specific?" A voice shook out Chopper from his thoughts. Pushing away still fresh memory of Breed, the reindeer tore his eyes off the spectacle.

A middle aged man with an inquisitive look and a smile like a pot of honeyed bubble gum was peering down at him. Despite himself, Chopper beamed.

There was a mini-monkey robot perched on his arm.

"You look lost. Can I help you?"

"Um… Yes, I am looking for a book stores." Prying eyes off man's mechanical companion, Chopper thought back to Robin's latest book he has seen her reading. "I need a book on East Blue undersea excavations."

The man scratched his chin, a motion resulting in a raspy sound. "You're looking for Old Downey, then. His store is two streets away…" He brightened up. "But while you're here, may I interest you in this fine handiwork," The monkey jumped down from his arm and robot-spider crawled out onto the man's arm. "I have gifts for every taste and budget," he continued. "This bud here offers sophisticated music skills and lightweigh-"

The voice carried on, and the minutes were passing on.

* * *

Cloudy morning was still blinding to someone leaving the underground. Clouds rolled in the sky and Law pulled his hat over his eyes, waiting to become accustomed to the sunlight again. The streets appeared to be as busy as he has seen them before. He walked through the crowd, feeling the weight of his new possession in his pocket. The list of tasks was far from over, but with some luck he will be ready to return to Sunny in less than two hours and take over Roronoa's task of guarding Ceasar.

A splash of colour amongst the crowd caught his attention. He halted, intrigued at familiar view.

A red and blue hat was mingling -at admittedly low level- among the crowd. From the distance Law could distinguish white cross and accessory-like horns.

The Straw Hats' Doctor turned into an alley and disappeared from Law's sight. Well built, middle aged man with a robot on his arm followed him through.

* * *

Chopper should've followed Usopp and Franky.

It was a valid conclusion, but, like many others, it occurred to the Reindeer too late.

Muffled voices surrounded Chopper. Almost gagging at scent of mould and earth, Chopper winced and tried to raise his surprisingly heavy head. Warm numbness was spreading over his body in sickening waves, making full control over his movements difficult. Confused, he tried to look up only to hit something. Reverberations of pain that followed were enough to force him back down. He massaged the aching spot, waiting for the pain to pass.

And then memories hit him - dusty bookshop; jingling bells; empty court.

Darts.

Panicked, he tried to scramble up, reaching up his neck and side where he remembered prickles of pain had hit him, but his movements were clumsy and sloppy. Tranquilizers? These would definitely explain his condition. The Doctor mode was on – Chopper reached with trembling hands for his essential toolkit stored away in backpack-

-only to find it missing.

Whoever has put him here, he must have took all his belongings as well.

Now _that_ was a reason to panic. Still, Chopper tried to push fear back and reassemble his thoughts. He will be alright. He's not alone. His friends will find him. He pushed himself against the bars of a cage and curled in the corner in fearful anticipation.

"Luffy…"

* * *

Chopper didn't wait for too long. Grind of metal and faraway voices indicated newcomers.

He squinted against a ray of light which tried to tear behind his eyelids.

"It's awake." The beam of light lowered and a weathered face levelled with a dazed reindeer.

"It's awake, my ass! Let me out of here or you will regret this!" Losing patience was not Chopper's forte, yet being addressed like a sofa decoration struck nasty cords.

At least he was not wearing dress this time, although the option still appeared available.

"It really talks!" hissed the other one. "Hairy Harry 'll be getting a handsome price for this one. Here, gimme that." The torch was passed and Chopper was finally able to see the first person. He bristled.

"_You!_" The toy merchant rolled his eyes at the outburst. The sloppy movements and friendly expression were gone now. "I thought you were nice!"

"Seriously… Blame yourself. Don't talk to strangers… Haven't heard of that? Every kid was taught it at some point." The thud of wood being rolled and a grind of metal were the only indications of other man work in the gloom. "Keep calm and you'll see you'll be just fine. Noone's gonna mistreat an upper shelf pet."

His further words were lost to the sound of metal coming with contact with a stone floor. Through the rush of his blood in his ears and the outside noise Chopper barely realised he was being carted away through a rail-like device. The toymaker and his companion were guiding the cart through the stale darkness.

"I'm not a pet! I am a pirate!" roared Chopper. "Let me out of here before I get really mad!" A spasm ran through Chopper as yet another transformation failed. "Let me out!"

His escort wagon shook and the light blinded him. The noise of the crowd and inevitable stink flooded Chopper. He squinted against the light and surrounding noise.

"-enous, unique specimen! Performing manual tasks! With testified ability to speak! Bids from two-"

_They were talking about him._ Realisation cut Chopper deep and shocked, through the confusion, rage and fear. He was supposed to be over it, he should have been. Still, it stung. They were talking about him like an animal again.

No matter how many seas he travelled, Chopper would always be a clever animal. Not even a monster, just an animal.

He even didn't have his hat to prove it.

The audience roared and Chopper the bids were coming through. His hazy eyes still couldn't make out the numbers on tables, though. He struggled against the bars again.

A point of non-movement caught his attention. A tall man was standing amidst the crowd, hooded in the stuffy gloom. From his place Chopper could not make clearly his face, but he felt the man's gaze almost nailing Chopper to the metal of his cage. It seemed familiar.

Long, staff-like item was propped casually against his shoulder.

The recognition hit Chopper and he felt the air knocked out of him at realisation.

"LAW!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

* * *

The bids kept coming, yet Chopper didn't hear or pay any attention to anything around him other than all too familiar silhouette on the other side of the bars.

_He's bound to stab us in the back, _Usopp's words came back to him. They were huddled together, with backs to the railing and observing the dotted hat pulled over the dark-rimmed eyes from afar. Ever since setting sail, Law insisted on spending his days on the upper deck. It didn't fool Usopp, though. _He is just waiting for a good moment_.

"Hey, Law!" yelled Chopper through the noise. "Help me out! We had a deal!"

Words were lost in the ruckus. The overseer by the auction stage glanced down at Chopper and prodded him with a wooden staff. The reindeer bristled, but kept his eyes at familiar figure. "You hear me!? Law!"

The man stood motionless for a while, then pulled his hat over his eyes and slid back into the mass of bidders.

"LAW!"

"-o thousand five hundred, two thousand eight hundred,… three thousand-"

A woman seated in a third row from the scene weaved at the flustered man two rows from her. She had ribbons in her hair.

"-fifty, first, who will give more? Is it three thousand two hundred fifty belli?"

The man glared at the woman and put down his board, clearly disappointed.

"-irst, seco- four thousand!"

Auctioneer's voice cut through the commotion caused by another bid. Chopper slid down to his seat, resigned. It didn't matter who bought him now. His chances of escaping were next to nothing, not on his own and not with a collar round his neck.

"-sold!" Cried auctioneer through the roar of masses. Immediately, Chopper's cage was lifted and brought behind the scene.

"-adly accepted. Here is your order, sir."

A cage of ferrets, whimpering and choking on almost unbearable stench of stale air (how did humans survive this?) was lifted at Chopper's sight and passed onto the overgrown man apparently acting as a bodyguard to a plump kid. The kid looked about ten and was biting at his lollipop. The motion resulted in a slurping sound.

"Don't let them know you're scared! You're not anyone's property!" shouted Chopper after the ferrets.

You are the one saying that – the oldest ferret among the group met his gaze amidst the confusion.

Chopper stared, heart thudding. How could he not notice…

_It was always easier to train the families_, Breed said. Those were short moments Chopper wished never to come back to.

"437" vertigo shook Chopper out of his memories. Hauled at the eye level, he snarled at the face peering down at him from the outside.

"Perfect, sir." Auctioneer eyed the money, and with a well-practiced move passed them away to his assistant. "Behave, beast," he muttered. "They say you can talk, so I warn you: how you will act will decide your fate."

Biting off retort, Chopper glared at the man who apparently has won the auction for him. Tall and rather well-built, he towered over the auctioneer's assistant, waiting patiently for him to count the money and observing the process with sunglass covered eyes. Oversized coat and hood sloping over his forehead gave him a haggard appearance.

Breed all over again. Chopper felt sick.

"Here you go, sir," the assistant beckoned his helpers who took away the deposit. On cue, the cage was passed.

"Your order, sir." Brisk tone hid no satisfaction in auctioneer's voice. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

* * *

The outside was brittle with cold and hazy with clouds. Chopper trotted behind – he refused to think about the man in different terms – his unnecessary companion.

If he waited long enough, Luffy and others will notice him missing. They had less than a day's stay on this island, but Chopper was sure that the crew will not leave without him, alliances be damned. All Chopper had to do was to play along for a while and hope that his friends will be able to find him in this labyrinth of bazaars and streets.

Stupid Law.

A sudden halt shook Chopper out of his thoughts. The man before him stopped suddenly, almost resulting in collision.

They were in a backyard – a small, secluded memory of a garden squeezed between the cobblestoned walks, guarded by a rows of flats. The place could've been downright disheartening if not for a two men standing in an ostensible manner of varying attempts at looking intimidating.

"Heard you got yourself a deal here," spoke the shorter one, with long hair spiked in a painful resemblance of Franky.

It was so cliché. Chopper's usual past time back at Doctorine's was to listen the stories visiting patients and delivery men from the village shared with him. The stories were full of kings and thieves, brave warriors and knights fighting evil, sneaky bandits. The man before him could've been one of them.

"So what?" The indifference was all but oozing from the words. Chopper's ears prickled with unease. Something seemed off. He watched the man lean slightly to his side, a gesture suddenly reminding him of Zoro, just moments before a fight.

"Hairy Harry was lucky, but misinformed." The taller man on Franky-like's left fingered a halberd propped lazily in his hand. "Cotton Lover Chopper is worth more than a pesky four mill-"

"Misinformed or not, the rules are as it stands. The highest bid wins. The auction is over."

Bounty hunters. Chopper's heart skipped a beat. It was one thing to escape a private collector, but running from a professional trackers - another completely. He didn't want to put whole crew in unnecessary danger.

"Tough luck." The Franky-like one leaned forward, grinning. "Because, you see, we're here with the highest bid."

What happened next was a bit hazy to Chopper. One moment the hunters were standing at the opposite side of the backyard, the next thing they were rolling onto the dirt at Companion's feet. In pieces. Chopper's breath caught.

Trafalgar Law was taking off the obnoxious fur, dumping the coat and dark glasses in the nearby trashcan.

"Law! I thought you left me! A-are you crazy!? I seriously thought you are letting them sell me!"

"Keep it down or they'll hear us." Chopper didn't waver under the mild glare he received along with a response, too furious and relieved to care. Come to think of it, maybe the fact that he's been at the receiving end of similar looks for a past few weeks of their alliance helped a bit as well.

"The guys back here were just a messengers." Law sheathed Kikoku, not tearing his eyes off the men scrambling on the ground. They were crawling for their discarded body parts in a mayhem of curses. With a snap of his fingers, Law made the two -temporarily abandoned- sets of legs and an arm disappear from sight.

Still fuming, Chopper fell into steps after the older doctor.

"Whoever comes next, he won't bother with asking questions."

"Wait, does it mean Luffy and the others will be targeted too?" demanded Chopper. Luffy and Franky Sanji would be alright, he convinced himself, but anchored Sunny at the seaside was open to attacks, Zoro on board or not.

"Unlikely." Law strode through the streets, barely sparing a glance at his companion. This island is small, but crowded. The competition between the pirate hunters makes you the most likely target now that they know you were at Shoal's.

The rest of the crew would blend in. Probably. Chopper refused to feel relieved, not yet. They were on the street again, an old, run-down alley of decaying tenement houses and ghastly colourful stalls.

"Where are we going?" Chopper asked haltingly. He slowed down to a stop, hesitant. Law glanced over his shoulder and stopped as well. Chopper found himself fixed with yet another scrutinising look in the quietness of narrow alley.

"What."

Chopper looked down. He was free and relatively safe, yet the churn in his stomach didn't go away.

"I lost my things," he muttered, and voicing it brought the sheer weight of realisation. His bag, his supplies, even the book for Robin and Doctorine's tools. What use of a doctor was when he had no aids to carry out his treatment? You could put away wrapping himself against the cold or simple cuts, but it did not apply to stopping a haemorrhage. Even Hiriluk's hat was gone.

The silence stretched. Chopper's vision blurred momentarily, but he blinked away the obstructions. He thought he heard a quiet 'tch'. Law did a face heel turn and begin to march right back to where they came from.

"Law?"

"Get your bearings. We're getting your stuff back."

* * *

Things were not proceeding according to the plan.

This was nothing new, although with Punk Hazard and Breed incidents out of his way, the tendency was forming a worrisome pattern. The complications Law encountered ever since entering the alliance were piling up.

Miraculous as Straw Hats seemed to be, they appeared to be a true magnet for troubles. The reindeer trotted at Law's heels, subdued and full not for a first time this day Law pushed away the urge to snap at him or at least roll his eyes at the resemblance.

Soft fur and meek heart. Amazing what adversities could be shielded from by a loyal crew.

They arrived at another backyard. Turning back, Law faced the reindeer again and with a snap of his fingers removed his collar, for it to explode mid-air.

Reindeer stifled a yelp as a scarf and oversized jacket were thrown at him.

"Bounty hunters will be soon on to us the moment we set a foot back on to the street." It was sort of a relief to know that at least their first encounter has been productive – Law was a choosy customer when it came to clothing, but by no means would throw away a good chance while undercover. If dressing up was a means to push their pursuit off for a while longer, so be it. Scavenged coat and wide brimmed, fur lined hood were a satisfactory cover for him.

The reindeer looked uncertain. The scarf easily served him as both wraps and head cover, dangling off the antlers like from an oversized hanger.

"Won't they recognise the cloths of their friends?" ventured Racoon.

"They won't. In places like this, it's usually every man for himself. Sometimes a simple partnerships are formed. It helps to keep the share up. The messengers know our former disguises by now, but by the time they will update their bosses, we will be able to make sound reconnaissance. Now hurry. We've got to collect your stuff by sunset."

That, or risk Straw Hats' involvement and all the mess it will inevitably result in. From the three spare days Law reserved for Dressrosa meeting, one was lost to Breed, with another one ebbing away happily in this excuse of the black market. Further delays will be unacceptable.

Law knew his way around. He spent enough time running errands for Doflamingo to know how things worked.

"Let's go. First, we need to ask some questions…"

* * *

Davy Four Eyes was in a good mood today. First, there was a case of fairly well preserved antiques he managed to wheedle out of an unsuspecting old man at a quarter of their rightful price, then there was this talking pet somebody let loose in the middle of Harry's market imperium. Handsome provisions aside, the sheer interest in this exhibit allowed optimistic outlook on his commission.

He was therefore rightfully cheerful and not at all suspicious when an older gentleman with a really hairy kid stepped into his shop, asking for his just-in arrivals, _Steene's Apothecary_ and _Sunken Streets of Bolgravia_. The surprise caught up to him at the payment point, however, when the gentlemen in question unsheathed his nodachi – a brilliant exhibit, worth at least 200 millions if the blade alone was anything to go by – and asked for the rest of his order.

Intuition kicked in as did the memory and Davy recognised in the presumed kid the very same reindeer he has sent just this morning to Hairy Harry.

Now, sprawled (or, in head's case, stuck) over the greater portion of his shop, all he could was watching his would-be customers sorting methodically through his uncatalogued belongings. As far as he understood, they were searching for the tasteless school set Davy dumped to his freshly emancipated apprentice, Maurice. Armed customer complaints came as an occupational hazard to Davy. If he could just wait until these two get either bored or caught by Vindi's henchmen, he would have discarded loot retrieved. Missing meetings was not in his habit – additional offering will cover up for any delays.

Some bosses were sticklers to appointments.

"What's this?" Davy's breath caught as he watched a tall man fish out a set of pre-Ethyryjan's hairpins out of the storage box.

These were worth more than 20 millions. To see them contaminated by unprofessional hands hurt literally and figuratively. As did his tongue which Davy bit to hold off his remark.

"You don't deal with jewellery, do you?" The man turned to face him, precious metal jingling softly in tattooed hands. Davy considered his options. The noble art of salesmanship dictated truth to not be among them.

"Fresh division, sir. Only recently, I managed to assemble an excellen-"

The earring went back to a box with a jingle of metal, followed by a small dust cloud.

"Antique shops don't do 'new'," said the man.

"Consider our visit a favour for safekeeping of these," he added, motioning at the reindeer with an armful of books to follow him to the exit. "You could be worse off."

Stuck to the tapestry and running out of precious time, Davy felt the professional façade slip. "Like what!?"

The grin flashed in his direction from man's place at the doorstep did not look promising.

"You could have always been offered the highest bid."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

* * *

Reassuring weight of books calmed Chopper's nerves. Between his visit to the antique shop and seemingly little progress on tracking the rest of his belongings, the tomes were the anchor that kept him from dark thoughts.

If anything, he got his books back. Robin will be happy.

"…Was it necessary to cut that attendant up?" he voiced out finally. The sky above was rolling in streaks of grey ribbons. Law towered ahead of him, a black contrast against the clouds and shady rooftops.

"He will pull himself back together." The word _eventually_ hung all over the statement. Chopper kept trailing after the older pirate.

"The syndicate's hierarchy relies on division of responsibilities. Acquired goods are redistributed between the locals to keep up the appearance of a free market. The guy back there was one of such distributors."

"How do we know where my things are?" Chopper's hands tightened around his precious books. Not a while ago, he thought he will never see them again. Now all he could think of was a familiar weight on his head, memory of acknowledgement and the first warm hands ever gracing his life.

"We will just keep looking," came the answer and whether was it illusion or the fact, everything suddenly seemed colder, darker as the Heart Pirate himself.

Plagued with doubts, clutching freshly recovered books closely to his chest, Chopper looked up. All he saw was the back of the taller pirate and the grim sky above. He shuddered involuntarily as the memory of warmth was swept aside by the stark contrast of grey and black.

* * *

Vindi was fuming. Not only did Davy have the audacity to be late for their meeting – an awaited exchange of jewellery – but also turned out to be incapable of guarding his own shop. She tapped her foot, trying to rein in some patience. She glanced at a group of her assistants, engrossed in the task of prying off the incompetent fool off the ceiling and some of the tapestry.

"-areful, would you, that's my knee you're jos-"

Audacious and ungrateful, huh.

"We found no traces of interference with the vault, Madam." Her personal assistant materialised by her side almost noiselessly. For all his posture, the ability seemed a feat. "The rest of the group are searching for intruders."

So the vault was safe. That's reassuring.

"Hold them up, Snarl. It's too much to count for thieves to be still in the vicinity, but that's not an issue here." Her eyes switched to Davy, who was finally put back together at her feet, and regretfully still chatty. She sighed.

"I'm listening, Davy. Who's gotten best of you this time?"

The man in question sputtered indignantly, but regained composure before the senior officer. "A customer of Hairy Harry came to me with a need to complete his collection," he allowed finally. Square glasses were pushed up his nose in an obvious sign of distress. "Talking reindeer wanted its' stuff back." Vindi felt her eyebrows rise at the revelation. A wanted poster came to her mind, one of the many she happened to read through occasionally or meet in person over the everyday's business.

"Talking reindeer?" she mused. "Anything you want to share with me, Davy?"

A competition structure among the gang members prohibited information exchange – in most cases, anyway.

"Ignel found it near the stalls at Boggey Square." said Davy. "It was a chance, that was, and I put Hairy Harry on the case. Never saw it coming back with a new owner to demand its' stuff back, though."

A talking reindeer with a human utensils. Feeling closer home, Vindi leaned back thoughtfully in her chair. It creaked accordingly. Davy was a firm believer of atmosphere and decoration in order to coax as much cash out of unsuspecting customer as possible.

"What of its' owner?"

"Overgrown hanger with fine nodachi and a lot of tattoos." Red flag. Vindi glanced back at her assistant, dutifully noting down the statement. She nodded absentmindedly, getting up and heading towards the exit.

"Notify the Triad. Where's the stuff they were looking for right now?"

"I passed it over to Maurice. He's up the Down Street today."

"Is everything alright, Madam?" Snarl run up to her as she reached for a doorknob, letting the thrill of realisation spread with a grim grin.

This was good. This was _way _better than a three chests of second handed jewellery could have offer her.

"Cancel my meetings for today. We've got a special customer to tend to." She took a step out of the dusty shop and looked at the busy streets with hungry eyes.

"Runaway Supernova and Straw Hats' unappreciated mascot are here."

* * *

Colourful stalls were lining up the street, a startling contrast against the grim rows of buildings. Shouts and encouragements were coming from the both sides of the artery as Law and Chopper slowly walked by, scanning surroundings for a familiar object. Between the height difference and the crowd milling in the street, all Chopper could do was to dodge unattentive passerbys' limbs and try not to feel as pathetic as he must have looked.

"Stop squirming," he heard. "We are out in the open now, the hunters must know we are on the streets already."

Chopper froze, clutching at the ends of scarf suddenly mindful of the precarious handle at the books the activity caused. At least he could do as much now, contrary to the last time he ended up dangling from the handle of Law's nodachi.

Plus, it was safe to say that they had a reconnaissance part covered.

"Everyone looks so… busy," he muttered, hands tightening over the familiar volumes. "How can we find this stall?"

"Stop talking, keep watching." Came the reply. The human faltered in his steps suddenly and it took Chopper a moment to turn and look at what presumably caught the pirate's attention.

The stall was small but cluttered, perched at the far end of the street. From his place over Law's shoulder, Chopper could see a cheerful splash of colours marking toys occupying the shelves. His heart skipped a beat.

Bright blue rucksack was hanging from the shelf, stiches running along the edges in a familiar pattern. A group of kids was sorting through the neighbouring assortment under the attendant's watchful eyes.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chopper bent over Law's shoulder at the stall as the man turned and started dodging the passengers in the opposite direction. "That was my bag! I need it back!"

"Shut it and don't make scenes. Bounty hunters, remember?"

They turned to close alley. Nervous but temporarily pacified, Chopper slid from the harness keeping him attached to the sword so far. Human hybrid form was much more helpful in looking around.

Children's hands were almost onto the Chopper's rucksack now. He was almost certain he heard Law utter a curse as the human reached for his sword.

"Wait, what are you doing? Those are kids!"

"I'm not going to… Nevermind. This is a toys stall. Can you see your hat?" Law's eyes were not leaving the stage on the other side of the street. The man's hand was slowly closing around the handle.

Chopper considered the ups and downs of transforming and wrestling the blasted metal from other pirate's grip. Which was also the reason why the question caught him off-guard. "I… can't really tell," he said, straining to see over the crowd. It was true. The display had toys and bags lined up the bottom shelves of the stall, while the hats and mittens were huddled over the attendant's head in a tight bundle. He could not make the details from this distance.

The answer earned another ground curse from the human. Law turned, then did a double take at Chopper.

"What?" Frustrated and impatient, Chopper felt irritation raise at sudden attention. He was being in a sighting distance from his treasured belongings, moments away being snatched by a group of kids Chopper wasn't even certain on fighting with over these mementos.

The thought stung.

"You have more shapeshifting forms than the giant one, Mr Racoon?" If it wasn't for a time pressure, Chopper would've burst out to correct the nickname. Now he was just too tired to argue.

"Yes. I can change into six form, depending on need. Some of them have certain limitations, though."

"Get into that humanoid one."

* * *

Maurice was a busy man. The grand opening of his stall (it was just a few days ago, he was still getting used to running of the independent business) proved both exciting and invaluable occasion to get his feet wet in terms of working for Triad's business. Now, watching the kids and their often bemused guardians crowding around his stand, he was mildly surprised to be approached by elderly (and very, very hairy) gentleman, asking questions about the selection of his hats. Two stacks and forty rows of spare hats later they managed to arrive at the consensus as to the customer's expectations regarding the potential head cover. This, Maurice could meet. Or could've, anyway, as the only hat matching the descriptions was currently stashed safely away and absolutely not for sale. But that was the information the customer didn't need to know.

The customer himself was a friendly type, if a bit awkward. The exaggerated gestures and the outlandish accent were clearly the telltale signs of the comedian profession, though. There were so many of them visiting this place today.

Maurice shoved back his products onto their places, looking as the old man disappears into the crowd and never thought about this encounter again.

At least up to the supper time.

* * *

Law waited patiently as the flustered reindeer made his way into an alley and changed back to his default, mini form.

"He's got my rucksack, but not the hat." Cold air and emotions made Chopper's skin prickle underneath the fur and the layers of loose clothing.

He passed the coat back to the human, eyeing the faraway bag sullenly. The children were gone now, as was the attendant. Law kept staring at the stall, hesitant hand half outstretched to cast a spell.

"Law?"

"Wait for it. The bounty hunters are here."

Indeed, Chopper saw a tall, hulky man with much shorter woman, engaged In conversation with freshly re-emerged attendant. The woman was doing all the talking, while her companion was scribbling down furiously in a notebook. After a while, the attendant started to sort through his goods, inevitably drawing close to Chopper's prize.

"Damnit." A hand closed on Chopper's arm and in the moment it took for a reindeer to blink, startled, he realised that they were no longer in that run down alley. Chopper blinked again, amazed, and would've stared at the open sea before him if not for a bright blue weight thrown in his face.

Trafalgar Law was scrambling to his feet uneasily, and he wasn't amused if his expression was anything to go by.

"Get it on and hurry up." The blade hissed as Law sheathed it back. A fragment of wood and an iron nail fell quietly off the Chopper's backpack.

"You teleported us again?" Chopper had to run to keep up with the rival captain. "What about those hunters?"

"Still back there, knowing that we're nearby and that we are looking for a hat. If they get their hands on it before us, we will be facing off the whole team of hunters."

"Wait, you said that they don't like each other!" The vision of a horde of Zoro-like, hungry-eyed bounty hunters closing in on them did little to reassure Chopper. The soft fabric of bag was pressing gently on his back, laden with books, yet the feeling of wind ruffling the fur on his head was all the reminder he needed.

"They don't usually, but after our little adventure on Punk Hazard, I think they'll at least consider cooperation and sharing the reward. We need to move."

Chopper's thoughts raced. "We must warn others, then!"

"Right now, those of the hunters that have seen my room sphere on the market will pour in here any moment now. We have their attention at the moment and they will not jeopardise an easy targets to competitors or a bad luck. If we keep this up, the rest of your crew will have no problems with staying low. Even if it's them."

A stretch of silence.

"I… don't think I need this hat anyway," spoke Chopper finally, willing the burning in his eyes to go away. It hurt to admit it, but that was the truth. He didn't need it. If he was to risk the lives and wellbeing of his friends for a piece of clothing – no matter of how much of sentimental value it had to him – then Chopper simply didn't deserve it in a first place.

A head cover was just a head cover. Doctorine would be ashamed. So would be Hiriluk.

It didn't to Chopper matter how many seas he has travelled, but how many lives he refused to lay waste to.

Law was eyeing him sceptically.

"You have pulled a bigger stunt at Saboady," he said finally. Chopper blinked back, sudden emotions swaying his focus. "What do you know about it!?" The sudden outburst surprised even him. He might be bitter about it, but he couldn't ignore this resentment any longer. For a Supernova to fan the flames of the auction house incident only to scatter away shortly afterwards, was NOT fair. Law left Luffy to the Pacifista. He has saved his life later on, granted, but it didn't change the facts.

If not for the Pacifista, they might have not ended up separated for a whole two years.

If not for that, Luffy wouldn't have to mourn his brother alone.

Whatever Law thought on the matter, was not shown by his expression. Jerk.

"Everyone was busy back then," he said finally. "You were not the only crew facing the Marines." He moved to the side, Kikkoku propped against his right shoulder. "While I see there are issues you wish to discuss on this matter, I say we leave now. We have up to fourhours before the stalls are closed."

"I said I don't need it!" snapped Chopper. It was Breed all over again. Chopper was fed up with watching from sidelines. If they turn back now, they might be able to find Luffy and others on time. No harm would come to any of them. He would see to that.

"Did you?" Law glanced at him over his shoulder. He was already halfway through the molo.

It occurred to Chopper that human, while looking disinterested, shown the sudden streak of ignorance that stroke too close home. Or another captain, to be precise. Chopper couldn't decide what was more disturbing – Law's unexpected stubbornness, or the uncanny resemblance. "Why do you care, anyway? I thought you were in a hurry to get to Dressrosa!"

"Because there are good chances that the attendant has been lying to you and had your hat on that stall the whole time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

* * *

Hats were important.

That was one of the first things Law learnt in his life, way before the fire and crippling lies forged him into who he was now. Hats brought style and respect, a handful of confidence and the brim of shelter when the world was too much for a little aspiring doctor or a boy whose whole life has been just turned upside down.

Hats marked a new era, the end of a war, or a challenge to the world.

They could also mess up the years of painstaking plans Law prepared for one single meeting, now ebbing happily away under the fire of potential further delays.

Law was not amused.

The Racoon seemed to calm down for now, trudging sullenly after Law at his insistence on their road back to the stall.

Law had no actual guarantee for the immediate safety of Straw Hats right now. Still, he was certain that whatever he does, it won't be as risky as returning to the ship empty-handed and letting Racoon's friends sort out this mess.

Despite early hour, some of the stands were half packed already. They found the toy stall in question, but it appeared to be near its' close as well. Two sets of boxes filled with toys and awaiting removal by the nearby wheel cart. Turning nonchanlantly into the now all familiar alley, Law scanned his surroundings for any indications of troubles. They had a bag back and there was a high chance that attendant lied about the hat – those things sell better in sets.

Law doubted any bounty hunter would consider them returning to this place. Better safe than sorry, though.

The alley was empty. Law dropped his own bag and reached for Kikkoku before the Racoon at his heels confirmed that no scent of others' presence he sniffed in the alley.

"Scan."

Fluorescent light fought off the dim of the backstreet. Racoon watched, mesmerised as the blade was swung slowly to the side. Law's felt the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Amazing!" Racoon's eyes lit up. Couldn't you do this earlier on?" He turned back to Law, who was caught by the sudden question.

A myriad of answers flitted through Law's mind. 'Scan entire city', he wanted to say. How much energy Law would've wasted this way? With local thugs out for their heads, such waste would be unacceptable. Besides, as eccentric as this port was, there was no way everyone would have ignored a shining rod being waved around the streets, especially with hunters on the lookout.

"This technique works more accurate on small spheres," he chose to say at last. His eyes were not leaving a single spark from the other side of the street. It was shining slightly through the mountain of packages and attendant's turned away back.

Law beckoned the item to appear in his hand.

Nothing happened.

* * *

Nothing happened.

No hat in Law's hand, the little sparkle as far away as it had been moments ago.

The racoon was looking between him and the dot of light, clearly waiting for punch line.

_Twitch_. Law tried again, to no avail. Were his powers not working?

"..it's no use." He pushed away irritation at mounting up complications, lowering his hand. The Racoon looked confused for a moment, but chose not to ask questions.

Law glared at the offending light in the distance, grasping for explanation.

"Something's in the way," he decided. That was all he could think of, with the symptoms at hand. His powers has never failed him this way before. They were one step away from collecting the final element, and they were running out of time.

There was only one choice left. With a swift movement, Law sheathed nodachi and made his way towards the stand, ignoring the frantic reindeer behind him. The Racoon looked panicked, but halted just outside of the alley. A hushed voices greeted him as he approached his target – half-boxed heap of accessories.

"-ow or anytime. Just say a word."

"I will be fine, thank you. It's bad enough that you're going behind bosses' backs. There is no need for you to risk more." A female voice, raising barely above the street noise level. Law leant against the display, seemingly admiring the unreachable goods left sprawled over the shelves.

"I hope he'll like it." A male voice, attendant's. The words came from a closer distance now and Law cast a quick glance sideways in search of potential witnesses. All busy. Good.

With a quick jab, he grabbed the offending, still shining article and stashed it underneath his oversized coat. Ten feet across the street away, the Racoon was still trying to hide just behind the corner (and failing spectacularly. Thankfully, his current height made him unlikely target of anyone's attention). He still stepped aside to make some room for a human, clearly anxious.

Soft fabric in his palms, Law took out the trophy-

-and stared.

Red ribbons dangled off the acquired hat, zigzagging across the bright orange and yellow background. Green spots has marked the brim. Although the round contours agreed with Law's primary target, that was where all of the similarities ended.

What in the world…?

The Racoon was staring at the hat, mouth agape.

Damn it. Another room, another scan. Racoon's bag glowed slightly under the spell, just like expected. So it wasn't a matter of place. It was something else that was messing with Law's abilities.

It was something on that stall.

He swivelled back to the exit. A short, dark-skinned woman was making her way from the stall. The attendant followed her for a brief time, but staying within his possessions' range.

Striking similarities of physical features between the two were all that Law needed to know. His focus returned to the bag the woman was carrying.

The attendant watched her leave and turned to look up and down the street. Instinctively, Law and Chopper shrank back into the alley.

"Can you track her?" hissed Law to the reindeer. Attendant was still out there, vigilant, and they were losing the eye contact with his sister.

It was a long shot, but the only one they had and Law's subconsciousness was screaming at him to take it. Law gritted his teeth to the memory of scathing failure and Dressrosa's countdown.

He had to explain this.

"The scent should be fresh. I'll follow it with no problem. Unless it starts raining…" The Racoon looked over the wall as the attendant returned to his tasks. The woman was gone, but it didn't seem to throw Straw Hat off the tracks. "Follow me"

* * *

It took them a bit of time, with Racoon occasionally loosing the trail in the influx of scents and backtracking. Thankfully they were still making progress despite occasional 'turn back's and 'try again's. Their journey led them through the trade district, by crowded bars and noisy shops. Luck was on their side, as whatever perfumes the woman was using (the Racoon was torn between spices and some medicines, actually), were apparently enough to mark her presence and lead them on their search.

Or maybe It wasn't luck. Maybe it was a trap, but at this point Law was happy to either meet their opponents head on rather than waste his time looking for clues.

Or getting other Straw Hats involved. Law couldn't be late.

He was halfway through the revision of his schedule when he nearly walked into the Racoon who in the meantime has stopped. "What?"

"The track ends here," said the reindeer. His travel form could, in the dim streetlight, pass for a small pony or a really big dog. Law wished he knew sooner about his other forms. "She went inside."

They looked up to see definitely abandoned building - an unkempt house with hints of once burnt down pub at the ground floor.

The inside presented itself no better – mouldy walls and empty floor were littered with glass and splinters of fittings. Damp scent lingered the air.

"Can you follow the trail here?" Law glanced down at the still sniffing Racoon. The reindeer's face was scrunched either in discomfort of suffocating smell or an effort of distinguishing the trail. He nodded, nevertheless.

The half rotten doors gave up under the pressure and another room came to their view.

A storage room.

There was nothing exciting here either, though. Law walked pass the empty shelves and busted barrels. Rusty barrel hoops and bilges littered the corners.

"It stops here for good." The Racoon shook his head morosely, stopping in the middle of the expanse. Law held back a curse. A middle of the room was not a promising vanishing point. Unless…

He crouched down, gesturing for a Racoon to step aside. Calloused fingers brushed the texture of the – definitely filthy – floor in search of scratches, dents or any other giveaways of what he was looking for.

Luzie's port was old, and such was this building. For a businessman setting up at such a pirate-infested island, a proper safeguard against looting was a must.

Law's palms caught a breach in the surface – the Racoon gasped and staggered back as the lid was pulled up to reveal stairs leading to a dark tunnel below.

Law grinned mirthlessly. It all started to add up. It was kind of nostalgic, actually - a callback to Law's early days under Doflamingo's tutelage. He had pretty good idea now what – or rather, whom – they were dealing with.

He landed down in the tunnel to the splosh of water and a feeble draught teasing at his exposed neck. The tunnel ran both directions, but Law knew better than rely on stroke of luck if other option was available. "Better now?" He turned to his companion. Racoon was back in his mini form, but continued sniffing was all the answer Law needed to be reassured.

"I never thought that someone would choose to live here," said Racoon quietly. "This place is stale."

"This is not a house." A glimmering light washed over the narrow walls, as flare started to warm Law's hand. Submarine habits – it always paid off to have emergency flashlight. "Consider it a corridor." Law knew what to expect. He has been in similar places before, where a tiny build and unassuming posture made him an excellent messenger and spy.

Who would've thought that this experience will come handy now, years after rejecting Doflamingo's flag.

They took a turn and saw the end of the corridor. It was lined with an orange glow leaking from behind the curtain, swaying gently in drought. The air was warmer and the scent of mould was strangely less pronounced. Now, all he had to do was to cross the buffor area…

The light flooded their vision between the heartbeats of recognition and realisation, Law took in the details of the room, letting the curtain drop back in its place and reaching towards his weapon.

And froze.

A bright-eyed kid seated in an all too big bed and was eyeing them curiously with feverish eyes. A telltale red and blue hat was titled haphazardly over his forehead. Short, blonde hair peeked from under the brim.

"My hat!" gasped the Racoon and that was, more or less, all Law managed to hear or do before something slammed into him and threw him onto the floor. Vaguely, he heard Racoon's alarmed outcry. Something cold pressed into Law's neck and simultaneously he felt his strength draining.

A seastone jitte?

"They say that money is in the streets, but I never thought it will come knocking at my doors." A head came into Law's view out of the solstice of lamp. The attendant's sister looked wary and every bit pissed Law would've expected her to be in this situation.

He has miscalculated. Yet, that seemed inconsequential for now as all Law could do was to not tear his eyes off the boy in the bed.

Law needed no second opinion. He would've recognised the symptoms everywhere, anytime.

_Why now?_

Out of all the places and diseases he could encounter, this just had to be this one, a mere days away from tearing his old wounds again.

"Well?"

White flakes coming into pure spots like an icy promise of death. Law knew it all too well. He spent years counting them up on his own body.

Amber Lead poisoning.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still is not mine.

* * *

For a moment, the air grew thin. But the heavy feeling in Law's lungs not only due to the smuggler pinning him down to his place or the seastone weapon.

"S-stop it!" The first shock was gone as an familiar voice cut the air. Woman's eyes snapped to the source of unexpected voice. The Racoon was wringing his hands, frantic but frozen between rushing to the bed with his keepsake and coming to Law's aid. As shocked and aching Law was, he could only speculate on Straw Hat's possible success of intervention.

There was none, probably.

"We are doctors! We don't want to hurt you!" was all Racoon was saying and if not for a more urgent troubles Law was experiencing at the moment – that is, something of rectangular dimensions pressing steadily into Law's side – Law would've face palmed at the sheer incompetence.

Stating your weakness to the cornered enemy? How on earth Straw Hats made it past the Grand Line?

Apparently, he wasn't alone in this opinion. The woman's grip on tekkan's handle tightened as she shifted her weight slightly to account for another intruder.

"Stay where you are or I'll gut him!" Tough chance, that one. Tekkan was a defensive weapon, though Law was not going to push to prove this point. He settled for negotiation.

"We came to talk!" Damn it, the Racoon even sounded desperate now. Law took a breath. Carefully.

"While I see this as a surprise to both sides," he shot a warning look at the reindeer, "I think it would be in our best interests to think this through." He studiously ignored the twitch of woman's other hand. "The kid over there," he glanced in the general direction of the brat that stared at them in wide-eyed wonder, "appears to be in need of the medical attention. A treatment, which I can offer you at the reasonable price."

He expected spite, but not the bark of the laughter. The woman threw her head up for a moment, then snapped back down immediately. The pressure of her weapon didn't budge at all.

"Price?" She blew some loose strand of hair off her face. "With the Triads' reward on your head, I will get him treated for years!"

"Really?" A nasty smirk found its way to Law's face. There was little that threw Law off his patience, but somebody trying to make a fool out of him by questioning his competence was one of them. It was impulsive and childish, the rush of anger washed away doubt. "Is that why you keep him bolted away under basement filth? He's not getting any better, by the looks of it. Of course," he added as if on afterthought, "you could always take him to the hospital, but last time I checked there was no cure for this sickness." Another jab at memory, fluttering uselessly in the bog of truth. Law had a vague feeling that his grin was maniacal by now. "Although it didn't stop World Government from helping the sick. For good."

There was no satisfaction in seeing the colour drain from the woman's face, nor the way her expression seemed to harden in wary attempt at stalling. It might've been Law's bad luck to stumble through today's complications, yet at the same time, it could be a stroke of luck that could enable Law to deal with these with a minimal fuss. Encouraged by her reaction, he pressed further. "I have no business in ratting you out to the Marines nor following their line of prejudice. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. In fact, I know the way to handle this disease and cure it. I am a doctor."

"So I heard," spat woman and despite himself, Law felt a tiniest prickle of a professional pride. Gossips and backwardness were invaluable helpers for an aspiring, freshly emancipated pirate. In a world of brawn and strength, it paid to do some advertisement. Especially for someone able to carry out multiple disembowelments without much of a fatality.

"If you don't trust me to help, how about my companion? They seem to have made friends already."

Indeed, the kid was sitting in his bed the whole time, eyeing the furry doctor in fascination. The Racoon allowed a nervous grin at the attention, eyes still traveling back and forth between the little patient and his -still half-strangling Law- mother.

Will you look at that, Law felt a vicious thrill. Months, possibly years of being stuck underground with no hope of leaving. No amount of toys scattered across the place is able to sate kid's curiosity. No amount of parent's attention.

He was not alone in this realisation if woman's grasp on a jitte was any indication. The woman's death grip seemed to falter as her eyes flickered over to the kid. At last, she relaxed, with an angry huff. "Alright, then. But you do anything funny," she glared at the Racoon, "you will be prying his innards from the ceiling."

Heartwarming. Law decided not to comment aloud in the face of something rectangular persistently digging into his side. At least he could breath for now, with tekkan's firm, yet considerably gentler pressure over his throat.

* * *

"I have never seen anything like this before," admitted Chopper. He put away a hastily collected stethoscope (Law's bag, carried just in case only). The child – Keith, as he introduced himself – followed his movements curiously from under Chopper's oversized hat. His curiosity was a contrast to suspicious guardian of the child, Niis. She kept her stand throughout the examination, watching little doctor with a narrowed eyes. "It looks like a pox, but these white dots don't match any symptoms I heard of. Unless…" he cast a doubtful glance at still watchful guardian. "Doctorine mentioned that some diseases may join and mutate into a new sicknesses…"

"How long is he like that?" asked Law.

Chopper would have felt a whole deal better if he could see the human from his own place.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Niis glowered down at (invisible) doctor still sprawled on the floor. "You either know how to help him or not!"

"Actually, it would've helped us to know how long these sympt-" Chopper never got a chance to finish. And that's where the things went down to hell.

"-severity of symptoms. Stage of the disease. Abridged forecast of condition." Law seemed to be rattling the list off of his head. The words hung in the air. "Background check allows to set the ground for treatment. It wouldn't have been bothered with if not necessary."

"…two years in next month," ground Niis finally. "If you're stalling for time, I sw-"

"Then stalling is a luxury neither of us can afford," cut her off Law. "While I regret to say it, the usual cycle is near its final stage. We are short of time and have no medicine to fight this off at the moment."

Chopper's blood ran cold. He feared this diagnosis. Was Law sure?

"Then what's your deal!? You just said you could help!"

"I-I'm sorry," Chopper looked down. Anywhere but a livid mother or the little boy with a curious eyes and as little time left to sate his curiosity of the world. "Had we a good laboratory here, I'm sure there would be something we could do. Maybe on Sunny…" Chopper's vision blurred.

"Don't give me that laboratory shit! You either know how to help him or not!"

"If we cure him, will you give us this hat back?" spoke Law from his spot on the floor."LAW!" Chopper was incredulous. He jumped off the bed and all but stomped to the other pirate. At the time like this… They had no guarantee. No right.

"This is your hat, doctor." Law fixed him with a levelled stare. "Won't you at least try?"

* * *

"We could get the ingredients off the market with no problem. They would require some processing. This, in turn, needs special equipment," continued Law to an outraged silence. "There is a good deal of drugs on the market here. Some of them have their labels still not completely stuck to the surface. There must be a chemistry depot on this island. Maybe even the actual lab."

No arguments. That at least was encouraging.

"I don't think there is need for me to mention that breaking in would involve certain risks. This hat Is a petty price to ask in return. Unless, of course," Law pressed further, looking over at Niis, "you are ready to share with the Triad your problem. They might agree to help you."

Silence. Law stifled a sigh and glanced back at still fuming reindeer for support. He was starting to feel sore already from what felt like hours being sprawled over the floor.

"What's a guarantee that you won't turn round and run?" growled finally Niis. Her eyes kept flicking between the two.

Without a word, Law beckoned at Chopper whose face was frozen in avid expression of rage, shock and incredibility. While they've been arguing, the kid inched closer to the edge of his bed, trying to reach the Racoon. Currently he was straining to try and poke the reindeer in the cheek to coerce some reaction.

This seemed to get him some attention. The Racoon blinked and glanced at the kid, forcing a smile, but still moving away from the poking.

"We need medicine for a start. I know this place already so I'll collect it faster; the Racoon over here will do background study in the meantime. Allergies, drug tolerance and blood types. Law pulled his hat over his eyes and moved to the exit, reaching for Kikoku. "As for my return, he's the all assurance you need. I'm not leaving this island without him and your powers are enough to make mine redundant. It's a win-win for you. Start with Viviscotin," he nodded at the still disgruntled Racoon.

"What?!" Racoon swivelled back to Law. "Are you serious? It's too strong! Who would've treated pox with that?!"

"It's my suggestion." Inadvertently, Law felt his eyes roll. "I'll bring some alternatives as well. On what to use will be decided after the background tests."

With that, he turned and left. A quick glance on his way out gave him the full view of the floor. Law has spent twenty minutes of his life with a tiny dinosaur trying to dig into his ribs.

* * *

What a busy day for the Triad, reflected Vindi. First there was a robbery at Filigram Street, then a case of a missing hat and undercover Supernovas running around the place. Forget the junk, this last information could give her millions.

With some proper handling.

"Well?" she titled in her seat, cradling a cup of coffee. Treetugger - a special blend for such a busy day. Better not to ask for ingredients. "What's the outcome?"

"Andy Two Times and Drowsy Henry lead in bids," said Snarl. Earphones on, he was scribbling madly the comparisions of the bidding tables. The sleeping den den mushi was set before him, snoring softly.

"Not bad." Vindi peeked over her assistant's shoulder at the tables. "If this keeps up, we could cover for up to two months' worth of our quota. Who's the highest bidder for now?"

"Nancy Three Words." Snarl's eyes kept tracking the columns and between this and his note taking Vindi wasn't sure how he didn't get a squint yet. She felt a prickle of professional pride swell in her chest at the name, though. Say what you want about the Southerners, but they knew how to suit themselves in the volatile world of information brokers.

"Old Joker, huh?" The coffee scent lingered the air. One room of coffee and two gallons of stress. Sweet memory. Nothing like a black horse of a gang for an aspiring broker to gain experience with.

"Lady Vindi?" She raised her head at the prompt. "The auction is over, we have a last-moment stalemate from our last entrant."

She didn't need to look at the sheets to know the results. She's been watching this family ever since it's foundations. She almost liked them.

What should she do now?

"We don't support monopoly." She put away the glass finally. Not this time, anyway. Joker has enough of a leeway over the Minority Triads right now. There is nothing preventing her from stirring things up a little.

Market above all.

"Call Nancy. Jack is having a good day today."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

True to his word, Law arrived at the hideout not even an hour after his departure. Seated at the edge of the patient's (Keith, his name is Keith) bed, Chopper watched with some apprehension a row of glistering, dim-glassed bottles the human started to put on the nearby table.

If Chopper betrayed any apprehension, then Niis' expression was of open suspicion. "How did you get these? Last time I checked, they were off sale." She titled her head as Chopper hopped off the bed to take closer look at the supply.

"The source shouldn't concern you," said Law curtly. "All you need to know for now is that among these there is a cure for this kid's sickness."

_Amaratium…. Nethyscyde, Powdered Pygmy Suckerfish… _Chopper went through the bottles, scanning the labels. Indeed, the range of medicaments seemed exhaustive. Still, it has been showing some worrisome tendency…

"You didn't bring any herbs with you, did you?" he spoke quietly. Doctorine's usually used similar reagents to these recently provided. Still, after his training at Torino Kingdom, Chopper specialised in herb medicine.

These bottles were out of his area of comfort. Chopper wondered fleetingly if Law was aware of it.

He was about to look up, having worked up the courage to admit his doubts when a bundle of herbs landed atop the table. Chopper stared at the chaos of twigs and leaves, possibly segregated prior to their journey, yet ultimately falling victims to the ups and downs of a hasty transport. He prodded at them, experimentally. Some of the leaves broke away and drifted down.

"Apparently the local climate is not friendly for plant cultivation," said Law. The dried-up and slightly mangled state of his delivery seemed to prove it. Chopper took a careful sniff, a habit he brought from his apprentice days. It always paid off to check on the actual freshness of plants.

They smelled stale, dried up and dusty. It was the most homing scent Chopper felt in months.

"It's great, thank you!" Chopper turned to disentangle the herbs. Little bottles were clinking feebly as he was putting them aside carefully to make space for the task. "With these, we will su- WHAT IS THAT!?"

A brown-tinted bottle caught Chopper's attention. Light powder moved quietly within as the reindeer all but thrust the article into the human's face accusingly. Beside Law, Niis leaned over to scrutinise the label.

"Antler powder?"

"Who did you get these from, you bastard!? Whose antlers are these?!" Images and dark suspicions flitted through Chopper's mind and he didn't care if he sounded hysteric right now. He gripped at the glass tightly, trying to veer aside the flashbacks of his own herd back home.

They did reject him, but no one deserved to be turned into a dust for other's convenience.

A tattooed hand took the bottle out of his shaking hand. Chopper let out an angry puff.

"Greyhide reindeer is one of the biggest animals of Rhoede Island. He's strong, lives in a crowd and can bash your skull in with a kick. Locals see him as a symbol of vitality, yet no one would have tried to take these," the bottle was shaken, "off the actual reindeer's head so far. Not in their right state of mind, anyway."

"Huh?"

"They shed it." Law took the bottle and stored it away on a the table, among the other bottles. To his left, Niis looked contemplative.

"They're doing medicine out of it? No wonder it's so expensive." She narrowed her eyes. "Now, if you're done with dramatics, cut to the chase. You were the ones telling how short of time we are."

The kid was watching the scene with interest, now gripping at the brim of –arguably- his hat in a fascinated concentration. Law's gaze flitted over him.

"Since when do you give jewellery to the kids his age?"

Chopper followed his gaze. Indeed, a set of two trinkets was dangling off the kid's right ear. Chopper didn't recognise material. Still, the pale, almost luminescing whiteness of the trinkets charmed even him.

The distinctly sword-shaped cut of the trinkets reminded Chopper of Zoro.

"It's a gift from his parents." Niis glared at the other human. There was something slightly defensive about the way she said it. Chopper wondered how problematic ear piercings could be from a medical perspective, barring blood diseases. His mind came up blank.

"You are not his mother, then?" Law kept staring at the ornaments. His interest with them was starting to look strange to Chopper. Law seemed to keep out of Straw Hats' way while on the Sunny. The only thing that could get him engaged with crew's life were food breaks, strategy reviews or Luffy's particular acts of insistence.

"No, just… aunt! Friend of the family. What's that got to do with anything, anyway?" The impatience was back, but Chopper ignored it. He span around, searching.

"So that's why the results of blood tests are different!" He strode to the table on his left, where the background examination and preliminary test results were waiting patiently for analysis.

"Your blood types are different, but what's surprising is that you have different tolerance to Ketonin." The last part was what alarmed Chopper. The resistance traits were usually inherited. Chopper remembered distinctly Doctorine complaining on poor diversity of samples available on the island.

"What of his parents?" Law's eyes flickered to Niis, then turned to Chopper as human approached the desk to glance at notes over reindeer's arm. Still, he picked none of the papers.

"Died at sea four years ago." The terse response marked the end of the conversation. Chopper's body suddenly felt heavy.

It took him months to go back to Hiriluk's place and salvage what little keepsakes that survived the mist and mould of neglect. Doctorine was grumpy for the next few days, but let the old things clutter the attic.

"These trinkets were the gift they sent to him before their last journey, so if you think about any trade – forget it." A huff, then a silence. Chopper glanced up at Law who now appeared to scan the notes thoughtfully.

"Keith used to be sick a lot in his early days." The reindeer prompted. "There's little I can do for these spots for now," He shuffled the herbs and, with a well-practiced motion, started the process of mashing up the ingredients. Niis' kitchen offered little help in terms of bowls, but cups and plates which she has provided could do as well. "It will be better to focus on the pox first. Netheryde and chamomile will blend great with a tea."

Niis reluctantly disappeared behind the curtain dividing the room with the next part of the bunker, presumably kitchen. If Law noticed a suspicious look she shot in his direction, he gave no indication.

"The brew alone will not work." The human stated flatly, straightening up from the reading. "You wrote he's been given this previously, with little improvement. It won't help now."

"I know. This is just a beginning." The herbs were dry and brittle, maybe a bit stale for an addition to a drink, but still passable. Fresh herbs would've been more effective, but Chopper was determined to work with what he had.

"Apple's Tear and mint will be needed as well." The images of what Chopper usually encountered in a form of half-crumbled, dried up powder were pushed out from his mind by his new, fresher memory of two years long training. Chopper kind of wished Sunny had more space for a garden. Torino Kingdom was such a great place for a herbarium.

He felt a pang of sorrow. He never got a chance of thanking the robot warlord for choosing this particular island for him. The nightmare of banishment was still alive to Chopper, yet the coincidence of its' outcome remained suspicious.

Kind of like their last stop, really. Breed aside.

"Mashing up Apple's Tears will make its' properties redundant, unless you synthetize it. That would require special equipment, though," said Law from over Chopper's shoulder. Shaken out of his thoughts, the reindeer frowned.

"Can't we just go to Sunny and do that there?" He looked up. Law's look said it all.

"You have Gromm's synthesiser back there?"

"…no." Chopper looked down. "Just some tubes and probes I thought might be useful."

They both looked down at the modest heap of herbs stashed at the far side of the table.

There is always a way, thought Chopper. Low concentration may be compensated with volume…

"I can't go back there." Law seemed to follow Chopper's line of thought.

"Why?" the reindeer looked up, an urgent thought trying to make it through the whirlwind of medical considerations and concerns. Chopper tried to grasp it, but it seemed difficult to formulate objections.

"There are only two herb shops in this island with stock varied enough to guarantee having this herb. I have visited one of them already."

"Why would anyone assume that you need to more, then? You got plenty of medicine that first time."

Chopper didn't like Law's grimace. Nor the tight grin that followed.

"Well. That would hold if it was any other market. Not here, though."

"What?"

"This is a triad's turf." Law's smirk grew wider. "If you recall, we've robbed two of their shops already, three if you count the bounty hunters back there."

The room felt more spacious now. Chopper felt exposed.

Law nodded.

"Yes, they'll be waiting for us this time. Nothing like a streak of thefts to shake dealer's reputation up," he added. Choper had an inpression that the last words weren't directed entirely at him. Still, a nasty edge to his last statement and Chopper wondered briefly if the human was taking things seriously at all.

"Wha- what do we do now?" he all but squeaked. Their problems seemed to just pile up. The scent of tea wafted to their room from behind the curtain leading to the kitchen.

"This is all we've got in terms of Apple's Tears," Law's gaze flitted from the herbs to Keith, then back to a curtain dividing the adjacent rooms. "We have no equipment to make the concentrate, but that's fine." A twisted grin found its' way back on the doctor's face and Chopper felt a strange sense of déjà vu. "I might know the place we can get exactly the equipment we need."

The implication did little to ease Chopper's concerns. "Where is it, then?" he prompted, holding back a suspicion.

"Like I said, this island has two chemistries and little to none of its' own gardens. Imported reagents must be modified here in order to cut down delivery damages." Law turned and started to gather his stuff in preparation to leave. Unknowingly, Chopper followed his stead. "There is a laboratory here on this island. We are going to pay it a visit."

"How will we find it? What about these triad guys?" Chopper grasped at his concerns. They needed to plan it.

"They will be thinly spread over the district, busy tripping each other and squabbling over the jurisdiction with bounty hunters. The reward system is competition-based around here." Last adjustments to the coat and disguise were made. "As for the location, we will ask."

"Where are you going?" Niis was standing in the way to the kitchen, a curtain draping over her shoulder. A roll of steam drifted from the cup of tea she's been holding.

"We need a special paste for further treatment." Niis' reappearance snapped Chopper out of the panic. The Doctor mode was back.

"With what I brought it's either going back for more herbs and fight the gang in the open or to make a concentrate in the triad's laboratory while they are busy trying to snuff us out." Law glanced at the smuggler. "Where do you get his medicine usually from?"

"Widow's Alley, south of the docks."

"Add a tenth of this mixture to the tea, store away the rest in a bottle for future use. We will be back by sunset."

"Wait, both of you?" No doubts were dispelled, apparently. Law's left hand twitched, a gesture visible only to Chopper due to his height and the furniture obscuring the woman's view.

"Someone's got to hold them off."

"So you gonna mess with Triad and go back straight here? You want to set them on us?" The steaming cup was set aside rather forcefully. Chopper pushed away the urgent thought of knives and tricky stilettos.

"They won't find you. They haven't so far, right?"

* * *

"What did you mean about this hiding you said earlier?" The Racoon trotted after Law through the gloom tunnel. His travel form was a blessing in some aspects, thought it still left something to wish with its' reduced manoeuvrability. Especially in a closed spaces.

"Her Devil Fruit grants her the ability to change perception of chosen targets. She must be using it to protect her hideout from being found."

"Eh? Cool!" The Reindeer startled. Then a reflection struck. "But wait, how come we found her, then?"

"Apparently, it comes with some limitations." Law strode through the tunnel to the splosh of water, long coat mingling, occasionally almost brushing with Chopper's face. Perhaps it can be used at one target at a time? That would be senseless. Who would have nullified the protection of one's home just to bring back a gift for a kid?

Let's present hope to your dying eyes… Law pushed away an unwelcomed memory. Not now.

Mouldy stench was overwhelming. The passed through the damp tunnel, taking a turn at a crossing.

Not anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

"Where do you think the other turn leads to?" Chopper hid a shudder in his voice, chilled by a subtle feeling of drought. He wasn't certain over the stench of stale water and neglected walls, but he thought he could feel a pang of salty smell drawing from the other side of the tunnel.

"The docks, probably." Law kept his pace. "The pirates back in the old days did not skip on loot; they would've taken anything not nailed to the walls. The bar owners quickly took to a habit of digging a double cellars to protect their more expensive stocks."

"Does anyone use these now? This tunnel doesn't look like it's used too much."

"Smugglers do." A faint light seemed to drift from the cellar at the far side of the corridor. They must have been approaching the cellar they entered through to the underground.

Again, Chopper felt a slightest pang of worry. A jar with Apple's Tears weighted down in his backpack. The number of things that could go wrong was overwhelming. Security, bounty hunters' traps, faulty equipment…

They used to get through worse, Luffy and everyone… Together.

As a crew.

"Have you treated this type of pox before?" he asked. Law seemed confident giving diagnosis of Keith. To Chopper's eyes, this seemed like a strange case of pox. There was so much things Chopper needed to learn.

"I know how to cure it." Did it count as a yes? "Does anyone else?" Chopper tried to match human's steps. In sparse light and with additional set of limbs this posed a challenge. Maybe he should've resigned from travel form. "Why Triad wouldn't want to help Niis?"

"Many reasons." Law kept his pace. "First, there is no profit in doing so, even for a distinguished employee. Second, the probability of someone actually being able to deal with this case being on this island is low. Besides," he added as if on afterthought, "the Triad won't risk the outbreak of plague. Even if it's never there."

"Eh?"

"They won't have the guts to do it." The harsh reply startled Chopper. "Unknown is foundation of fear."

They spent the rest of their journey underground in silence.

* * *

The streets were different than Chopper remembered them before. The afternoon drizzle was setting into the full blown shower. The crowds were dwindling in the face of upcoming storm. Shopkeepers were struggling to set up hastily prepared covers over their stock. Orange glow started to lit the windows of the tenant houses.

Reverting back to his mini form, Chopper tugged at the scarf in vain effort to protect himself against the downpour. He could already feel the prickles of cold water at his exposed fur.

Law walking ahead of him seemed unfazed by the rain and for a moment Chopper felt a stab of envy at the long, practical coat and hat present shielding human from the weather.

There was no point in using Chopper's tracking abilities in these conditions. If they got lost, it would be Law's task to find their way back.

There was a limited time Chopper felt as useless as he felt now.

They took a turn from the main street and headed into one of so many backyards this city hosted. A sense of urgency and alarm washed over Chopper. He stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Law glanced back at him, halting his footsteps. No words were needed. A familiar figure was looming at the other end of the passage.

"You are the stubborn one, aren't you?" A nasty edge of Law's voice was the only sign of recognition.

The bounty hunter Chopper seen last crawling his way towards his chopped up legs looked soaked wet, beaten and definitely angry. But it was not what set Chopper on edge. Over the sound of the raindrops, he heard something else.

"…sociable, too."

The neighbouring windows were glistering with metal of rifles.

The callback did not fall on the deaf ears of the hunter. Chopper wondered fleetingly if Law would be fast enough to teleport them away from this place. Fast enough to do this before the first bullets would hit them.

"Triad doesn't tolerate thieves, Law." A familiar voice, in which Chopper recognised one of the hunter Law cut on their way out of the auction. He paid little attention to him, as a row of faces emerged from the mist of the downpour. Guns and mob. Bad combination.

But how did they know? Chopper's heart was racing. Their disguises were still in place, there was no way they recognised them at their first meeting. Well, they recognised Chopper, but no one should know that Law of all people accompanies him.

"That's curious." Chopper's blood ran cold. The last thing they needed was Law sneering at disgruntled locals with tools of bodily harm. "Since when do you care about the source of your gold?"

The little red lamp that tried to catch Chopper's attention back when they were discussing their plans again.

Terrible realisation started to creep in.

It never had a chance to come to a full bloom, though. A clang of metal announced the start of action. Chopper barely had a chance to look as strange set of boa and net rattling on the cobblestone before wiry hand clutched at the scarf reindeer has been huddled in.

"Room."

Chopper landed roughly at something wet and smelly. A few feet away Law was picking himself from the remnants of half-rotten wood. Reindeer looked around wildly for signs of pursuit – only to be hoisted in the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" He was clutching at his scarf to prevent himself from sliding off the human's grip. "My travel form is way faster than you!"

"Is it more quiet as well?" Law was running and only now Chopper realised they were crossing a wooden bridge, one of the many in this part of the port.

The wood was slick with water and wind almost strong enough to push them slightly off-track. At this altitude, the wind was not something to be trifled with.

Chopper fell silent. Stealth was better, given the situation. Still…

"Where did you get the money you paid for me at the auction from?" Chopper watched the wooden logs pass underneath as Law hurried across the ledge. The far end of the crossing was hidden in the shadow cast by the neighbouring building.

It was not a good time for questions, but the problem was lurking at the back of Chopper's mind for some time now. What losses has Law incurred by getting Chopper out of this auction in a first place? What will be the consequences?

"Is it important?" grunted Law. Between himself, Law's luggage and the nodachi the other captain was used to be carrying around the current strain had to be taking its' toll. Chopper wondered the merits of transforming right now.

"It is! How did they know who we are, anyway? Our disguises were good so far!"

The silence that followed was enough. Chopper felt his suspicions materialise at last.

"You… stole their money? Just like back there on the hat stand?" The idea seemed plausible, yet Chopper needed a moment for it to sink in. For some reason, the idea seemed hollow. Disappointing.

Being pirates meant stealing stuff, especially with Nami on board. It was different with her, though. The way she treated their funds Chopper could be sure she would stop anytime and at least try to add new items to the crew's –or more definitely, hers- stocks.

But Nami never needed Devil Fruit powers to do this, though. Even with Luffy nearby, her professional pride called for her to at least lay a claim the prize personally. Stealing with Devil Fruit powers was cheating. Chopper felt strangely hollow.

"It doesn't matter," ground out Law. There was something unsettling in the uneven breath of the human. They were nearing the end of the bridge, a simple doorway leading to the stairs circling the tower. "If we don't lose these guys before we reach the labs, it's a game over for us."

"Didn't you say that they'll be spread thin!?" snapped Chopper. The whole thing was getting downhill rather quickly and Chopper refused to be treated as a luggage. Again.

They burst into the tower and took the stairs down. For the sake of his tongue, Chopper kept silent. He therefore did not voice his surprise as Law, instead of turning to the fork leading to the neighbouring bridge, headed to the ground level.

"Weren't we supposed to keep low?" Puns aside. Chopper took a careful look as they emerged from the stairs and joined the dwindling backstreet crowd.

"That's exactly what we are doing." Law slowed down considerably to a firm march, pulling the up the collar with his free hand. Still dangling, Chopper considered merits of asking human to put him down and let Chopper walk on his own at last.

They moved up the soaked street in silence. Salty scent lingered the air, its' familiarity welcomed contrast after the hours of moist and mould. It felt like home.

"…How do you know where this laboratory is?" asked Chopper finally. No answer. He glanced up at human, who didn't even appear that he heard the question.

Heaving a sigh, Chopper resigned himself to yet another luggage journey.

* * *

"I am… dissapointed."

Vindi stifled a grimace at the voice coming from the other den den mushi.

Damn vindicators. Damn know-it-all secretaries. Hierarchy is overrated.

Damn missed chances at earning twice of monthly expected income in one go. She rolled her eyes, secretly glad that no visual communication can be passed over this one particular communicator. The poor thing was worn out already, but Vindi was never one to cut off from useful things, even at the end of their usable life. At least she was free to let go of her frustration by making faces at anyone that happened to be in the vicinity. Snarl seemed to approve.

"How could you lose a pirate and his mascot in what I expressly ordered to be an organised trap?"

"Our people are still looking for them." Vindi decided not to mention that the search would not have to happen had headquarters actually mentioned that some other, unaccounted Devil Fruit users may be involved. Messing with people's perception of targets will not be explained to her as Law's ability this time. Not without a signature sphere that usually accompanies his spells.

She wouldn't mention it because she spent last few years building up her position within the triad by simply not asking similar questions. Sometimes she hated her job, though. "The whole area is cut off and more people are moving into it, they'll fish them out eventually."

"I'm assuming that you're aware of their transgressions already. Reputation of whole organization lies in your hands now. As is your head."

Vindi felt her eyes roll. She used to serve under people who could have made this threat look as something that a five year old scribbled down in a far corner of the sandbox – by mere comparison. With the ease granted from years of practice, she relaxed and allowed professional confidence creep into her voice.

"Understood." The den den mushi clicked and the snail dozed off immediately, snoring peacefully.

Vindi sighed and met Mr Snarl's eyes. She nodded.

"Time to go."

She spent thirty five years as an information broker. She knew when to move on. And as reluctant as she was to leave this place this was definitely the right time to go.

She was appalled at the thought of slow, peaceful atmosphere growing on her.

"Call Bonks." She stood up finally, glancing wearily at the piles of papers conquering her desk.

What a shame. She kind of wished to stay and see how it all ends. You don't get the visit from two Supernovas every day.

The den den mushi rang.

"Yes?" She picked up without really thinking about who might be at the other side. Which was why she froze when a she recognised a familiar voice.

"Vindi. I need a favour."

Favours were not in the dictionary of any self-respecting underground information broker.

Still, Vindi sat down and listened.

* * *

The building was as unassuming as a run-down, half smashed old shop can be. Shards of glass glittered in a toothy smiles of the window frames. Pale layer of dust fought mould for dominance over the horizontal areas inside.

Standing just on the doorstep, Law pushed open the doors to the screeching protest of rust and wood. Torn between curiosity and fearful anticipation, Chopper risked a peek from behind human's leg.

It took a moment for his eyes to get adjusted to the gloom.

Everything about the building screamed 'abandoned' and 'useless'. Everything except for scents, barely muffled over the stench of decay and rot.

"There were people passing through there recently." Chopper left his spot behind his companion and ventured a few steps ahead, sniffing at air. "Do you think it'll be just like Niis' hideout? I thought only bar keepers had such tunnels dug out."

"Well, even smugglers need an inspiration sometimes." It was hard to make Law's face out in the gloom, but the tone of his voice suggested amusement. Chopper looked up, briefly, shaken out of his divagations. Was he imaging things?

Chopper's sensitivity to scents were one of the small number of things that remained unaffected by him eating the Devil Fruit. Law's scent was an accent of recently stolen herbs and sweat in the closed space of the room. Chopper frowned. A subtle shade of familiar scent was lingered the air, unrecognisable in the surrounding lash out of smell.

"The tunnels will be guarded." Law stepped before the reindeer. The soft rasp of steel was the only warning before the glint of dispersed light swept the area. "Room."

Chopper watched in amazement as a faraway dots started to appear, indicating the targets of doctor's search.

"Five guards." Chopper blinked. I thought you needed to know how somebody looks like to find them!" He hurried after the human.

"I do."

"Then how are you able to find them?" insisted Chopper. A vaguely frustrated sigh was the initial response.

"I wasn't looking for people." He heard at last. "Now, focus."

In a blink, they found themselves in a different part of the tunnel. Blue sphere dissipating, Chopper watched in amazement the smooth, obviously new walls and clean corridor floor leading ahead. A shady lamp illuminated the way.

They teleported again.

"You know the way?" whispered Chopper. He was clutching at his bag, now taken off in an attempt to find anything remotely useful for the mission. The luggage role will not be back. The underwater halls called a bit too close home for him and It did little for his confidence.

"What is this place?" he urged Law. Another scan, another lights in the distance. More of them.

"We are heading-" Law's hand rose, "to the main base."

Chopper blinked as the bright lit room appeared before his eyes. Rows of tables glass tubes and containers whose collective number would be enough to equip more laboratories Chopper ever saw in his life.

A group of surprised-looking laboratory workers was eyeing them in a varying stages of shock.

Law wasted no time for pleasantries.

"Room." Two swipes later, Chopper tried his best to ignore various body parts being stuck to the nearby surfaces. His focus was on the opposite part of the room anyway.

A large set of metal boxes with a microwave-like doors at the top. The boxes took most of the wall. Chopper had no idea how did researches managed to maintain functionality of such arrangements.

A rows of microscopes were lining the counter attached to other sides of the wall.

"You do the synthesis. I'll stand guard." Law glanced around the room, taking his post against the wall and propping Kikoku against his shoulder.

Chopper didn't need to have these words repeated.

Synthesis process was fairly simple, yet a bit lengthy. With his newly available equipment, Chopper expected it to last about half an hour.

What can go wrong in half an hour?

He shoved the thought out of his head. With a swift tug at his bag, he took out the herbs and commenced his task.

* * *

"How are we doing?" Vindi cast a glance up and down the street, taking in the deserted street below. From her post at the rooftop she had good view at the alley. She felt strangely self-conscious, perched like that, but she decided not to dwell on it. There are times when there is no choice but to roll up your sleeves and get things done. Personally.

"This district is covered." Mr Snarl was looming on the other side of the cornice, crossing out another item from his list. He snapped closed his notebook, storing it carefully in one of his pockets. "All provisions have been transferred, we are good to go."

Their last concert here. Vindi allowed a tight, little smile as she –carefully- made her way down through the cornices.

Rooftop chases are something you grow out from around your 50's.

* * *

The machine let out a high beep and spit out the results. Chopper hurried over to take the list, scanning rows of numbers and symbols for answers.

After some ten minutes of tests and errors, he has managed to get just the settings he needed. These were one of the most embarrassing moments of his life so far.

Law's sporadic advises were of little help.

Chopper put the bowl of prepared herbs into the machine and put the 'on' button. He stole a glance at Law, who was still propped against the wall in exactly the same pose he's been before. From his place, Chopper wasn't sure if the human simply didn't doze off. Can people do that? Luffy could, but he was somewhat of a special case. So was Zoro…

Talk about awkward.

The temporary disembodied scientists have given up their struggles on Law's promise of sending their limbs away somewhere 'they'll have fun looking for'.

If Chopper was right, The synthesis process should take no longer half an hour. He looked over to his still unmoving companion.

"I set the dose. It should be ready in about thirty minutes," the reindeer said, looking for any signs of indication of other's attention. If they're to be stuck here, he might as well as ask some questions. They have time.

"This isn't a pox, is it?" The thought was with him for a time now, but he needed a confirmation. If he was to rely on Law's knowledge, he needed to at least know what are possible risks of dealing with an unknown disease.

Law had an upper hand of travel experience. Doctorine's castle, while a recluse of medical knowledge, relied on those lucky to make it through their journey in terms of experience in foreign ailments. Law mentioned World Government…"

"It's not a disease." Law shifted slightly, still propped against the wall. Chopper waited for continuation. None came.

"So it's a… poisoning?" Chopper ventured after a while. A nod. "What is it's source? Can we get it as well?"

"Not if you focus on your task." The impatient undertone suggested the conversation to be over. Chopper frowned. They might be a rival doctors, but does it have to reflect on other's well-being? Anything could happen from now on.

They Triad could find them. They could be separated on their way out. They could end up bringing the contamination on Sunny. He needed to know. He had right to know.

"The source is a mineral that kid's jewellery are made from. Amber Lead has been quite expensive back in the days, it stands to reason for black market to trade it." Allowed Law after a moment of frosty silence.

Chopper wanted to press for details, but was interrupted.

"Amber Lead Syndrome?" The two-thirds of a scientist (legs now excluded) all but squeaked. Reminded of witnesses' presence, Chopper glanced at the man. Law's attack left the lab workers unnerved, but now they seemed panicked.

"The contaminated are here!" A half of a grubby scientist gasped. Chopper glanced back at Law who appeared as unmoved by obvious distress of hostages as moments before. Seriously, what of a bedside manner?

"Calm down, there is no reason to panic," he started, but was interrupted by the sound of the breaking glass and then the whole room changed.

Maybe Law should've expected the mention of the infamous 'disease' to raise some panic among the spectators. Frankly, the thought of someone dumb enough to still deal with Flevance's signature mineral after it's culling was unsettling even to him.

What he did not expect, though, was the chaos that broke loose in the wake of revelation.

"Turn it off!" he heard through the siren, as the room lit red and blue. Straw Hat's doctor stood, frozen on spot but apparently still sober enough to think Law could put out the alarm. Law grinned mirthlessly. Punk Hazard.

It was getting boring here anyway.

"How much time left!?" he shouted over the noise. The power supply The power supply on the other side of the room looked just the way Punk Hazard's model. Law still kind of wished Jean Bart was here. Law would have to settle for guessing this time around as well.

"Ten minutes!" came from the other side of the room. Law considered his options. They were locked in anyway, and the moderate time left required some safeguard in case someone in charge of this facility did some thinking and decided to smoke them out.

The silence fell like a knife. Sheathing Kikoku, Law allowed himself to for a moment bask in relief of ringing silence.

It didn't last long.

"Where are the scientists?" Law stifled a sigh. At a time like this…

"Why do you need to know? I sent them away, just like I promised. They'll pull themselves together. Eventually." Déjà vu. The Racoon frowned, but didn't press further. Still, Law had an impression that this wasn't the answer Straw Hat was waiting for.

Whatever.

"Be ready to leave as soon as the mixture is ready." Law walked back to his previous spot, now dotted with glass shards of broken glass shielding the alarm so far. Letting panicked witness to smash the alarm button on his watch… Joker would've his head for it.

Was he getting sloppy?

"What are you doing?" Racoon's voice was lined with suspicion. Law kept rummaging through the shelves. Somewhere here had to be normal water.

"How much time left?"

"Seven minutes." The Racoon came closer, inspecting. "Law?"

"We need water." Law's fingers met the glass and he pulled a bottle from the depths of the shelf. Have the guys here ever considered using any systemised storage system? Even at it's worst, Law lab never came even close to this chaos.

"What for?"

"We just broke into the laboratory. They'll want to know why. Hand me over these vials over there…"

Energy conversation time was over the moment the alarm went off. Making it back to the traw Hats' ship will probably be a road paved with mercenaries.

Speak of the devil.

There was a creak and a den den mushi transmitter placed over the other side of the room woke up to life.

"Trafalgar Law and Chopper of Straw Hat Pirates." The voice on the other side was definitely woman's, "I call you to drop your weapons and surrender. You are surrounded."

Law couldn't help but smirk as the Racoon all but jumped and scurried towards the nearest table. He glanced around for a transmitter. There was still a good five minutes left of the process. He might as well try stalling for time.

"And how are you going to back up your demands?" The other den den mushi was a visibly old, worn-out snail; the sound echoes croaky behind the sealed off doors. Law gestured at the Racoon to move aside before sending the lab shelves against the doors with a flick of his fingers.

That much for prevention. Even if they decide to storm the room, the obstruction should buy them enough time to evacuate.

Or not. Law stiffled a curse as a fire alarm went off, sprinkle system dosing them with water. They were underground - Law knew better than expect the Triad to waste funds on drinking water for a safety system.

His eyes flashed to the Racoon who was hiding beneath the table. Sparse downpour would not get in their way for now, but it's a steady fall will eventually weaken them.

"The clock is ticking." Right. Law's luck must have been running out. This one seemed to know what she's doing.

Four minutes, mouthed the Racoon. Law's cloack was thick, not soaken through just yet.

Yet.

"Isn't it a little overboard? You've got some serious equipment in here. These things cost." He could clearly hear some scraping sounds coming from the barricaded doors. He was fairly certain nothing dangerous was stashed in the segments Law used to block the exit, yet some danger remained. "And react poorly with water."

"I'm taking a risk," snapped the woman. Law was suddenly reminded of Niis. Trapped in a slowly soaking room with a terrified Reindeer, potentially toxic mix of substances and yet another bad-tempered woman at the other side of the wall. As if his life wasn't complicated enough.

He knew this island was no good.

"I don't think it will be worth it." Three minutes. The Racoon stood up and tiptoed to the machine with a desk held above him like an oversised, wooden umbrella. The tiles beneath them were slippery with seawater. Law pushed his hat lower over his eyes in concentration.

"Stop stalling, just come out." The woman at the other end was getting impatient. "I want to talk."

"That's what we're doing right now, Miss." Law glanced at the timer again. Three minutes. Damn.

Wait.

There were two exits from this room. The other one was eerily silent.

"Wait-"

The room shook. Law heard panicked outcry from the Racoon that tore above the tinker of glass as jars and probes stocked on the shelves were knocked down with the shelves stocked against the other doors. He had barely time to duck behind the the nearest counters as the second exit burst in with a cascade of stones and dust. Some of them hit into the rack of probes nearby…

The explosion was thankfully small, but deafening nevertheless. Ears ringing, Law scrambled up into upright position. Choking on dust and feeling the cold water finally creep under his collar, he rushed through the water and glass splattered floor to the remembered position of the Racoon and his small experiment.

Damn.

This place was underwater. Who in their right peace of min-

The creaking sound and sudden hum of water were his only warning.

These, and the howling.

Hairy limbs shook the ground, eclipsing artificial light. Law reached out, clutching at the fur-

"ROOM!"

-and everything disappeared.

* * *

Morbidly cheerful ding pierced the darkness. Through agony of wet dejection and his better judgement, Law groped through his pockets.

The flare light, though pale, was almost blinding in an enclosed space.

A weak groan reached him. It was slightly muffled.

"Where are we?" The Racoon was back to his mini form and rightfully dazed.

Getting tons of concrete slammed into your head and spine could do that to you, monster form or not. Law was searching for words.

"The buffor seal between the doors, apparently," he grunted finally, reaching towards the obscure and heavy metal box weighting down on his knees. No wonder Racoon sounded squished. He was stuck between the box and the wall.

"I think it's ready at last," he added. "This part of the lab is underwater, they divided it into a segments with seal-like doors in case of the leakage." A bit like Punk Hazard. "We are between such seals at the moment."

They were lucky. So, so lucky.

"Ugh. Can you get us out?" There was a scrap of a hoof over the metal. The Straw Hat's doctor strained to see the tube Law retrieved from the box.

"I will. You still have this backpack of yours?"

"I think it's digging into my shoulder. It would be better if we had more space here."

Right." With some effort, Law raised the flare to have a look at the exact dimensions of their current location. Three to four ells. It should be enough. Good.

He sent away now useless machine, forcing himself back on his feet.

Life was definitely better with your both feet dry.

* * *

His scan shown a cluster of people nearby and scattered hearts high above.

This part of laboratory was under the city.

"What's up with you?" Law glanced down at the Reindeer, still sprawled pitifully near the flare. Law could use some assistance.

"It's the pill. I can't move."

Right.

Soaking wet and decidedly bruised, Law sighed. He got up and to the squelch of his shoes reached for his companion.

This was going to be a long journey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

* * *

Chopper looked up and sneezed. Slightly wet and sore from the pill's aftereffects, he was looking forward to his warm cabinet back at Sunny. At least Law spared him the honour of being the key ring substitute to the man's weapon this time. Or maybe even Law was cold as well.

He sniffed. After the laboratory mess, both of them were soaked wet and the human's clothing was still damp.

Law could remove the droplets from their cloths and Chopper's fur, couldn't he?

Chopper opened his mouth to ask, but stopped at last moment. The strangeness of half-forgotten smell and extraordinary warmth were back. He could feel it again.

"You've got… fever?" he asked accusingly and yes, the smell he just caught was definitely a willow. Chopper strained, trying to squint up at the human despite the temporary paralysis. Law strode through the streets, dodging occassional passerbys and discouraged salesmen taking away their stock. The day was nearing the end and strangely deserted streets were a good gateway to their destination. No response came. Looking further up, Chopper could see first stars straining through the pale twilight.

Law used to spent really lot of time on the deck lately.

"Law." Groused Chopper. It was a long day for both of Reindeer was beginning to feel over the politeness thing. He was a doctor as well, and will be treated like one, alliances be damned.

"What."

"You can remove the virus with your Devil Fruit, right? Just like the water from your clothes. Why won't you?"

"These things are unnecessary. We are almost there."

Indeed, the alley they've been passing through looked vaguely familiar. Chopper felt Law twist slightly while taking a look around before taking a turn and entering the old bar again. The scents were as overwhelming as before.

Law did not hesitate to steal gold with his powers, but refused to use it to improve his health. Talk about priorities. Gratitude aside, Chopper felt a pangs of anger churning in him. They were allies. Even if Law dismissed Chopper's abilities to help, he should at least have decency to share his condition with him. They were supposed to look for each other, doctors or no. They were supposed to set example for hotheads like Zoro or Luffy. Yet here they were, on a mission to save child's life with Law who doesn't have decency to fill him in on the treatment and symptoms. He was making the task entirely reliant on him. Law could hoard all the secrets he wanted, but not competition was fine with Chopper as long as there was no third party to pay the price.

Law had no right to call on and off their deal like that.

Chopper wished he was able to move… But all wishful thinking was brought to a stop as a sudden though hit him.

They were allies right now, but they'll become rivals again after their joint mission. Wasn't that how Law thought of their deal?

Luffy kept saying that Law is a good person, but that didn't change some worrisome tendencies Chopper started to notice during their journey. Mainly, the way Law was so… driven, set on this crazy plan he got Luffy into.

You can't prepare for what you don't expect. The doctor is not to fight unless in last resort. It doesn't take the prevention thing out of the equation still.

Maybe Chopper will stick with Law's definition, after all.

–how draining can using this fruit be?

* * *

They found Niis just the way they left her – perched on the table next to the Kevin's bed and glaring at the entrance.

"About time," she groused. "You got what you needed? What's up with him?" Her gaze flitted to the Racoon Law placed on the desk among the bottles and stashes of plants.

"He's fine. Will be better, anyway." Law reached for Racoon's bag and fished out the probe. They decided to carry it in Straw Hat's backpack in case they got attacked again on their way back. None attempts came.

It was kind of suspicious.

"I can't move right now. The aftereffects should wane shortly." Supplied Racoon. He tried to look around and smile in Kevin's direction. The kid was propped against the cushions, empty cup stored at the nightstand on his left. He stared at Law back with good natured curiosity.

Stupid kid.

"In the meantime, I'll be taking over." The clock was ticking. Law took off his now useless disguise. The less scary he looked like, the better. As expected, Niis didn't look convinced, but for once she didn't protest. Small graces.

"Another tea." He handed the probe to her and added some other herbs from the Reindeer's neighbourhood. "And two cups of brew from these for now. Pox is our main concern, I don't want it to get in the way when dealing with the poisoning."

"How are you going to deal with the poisoning?" Enquired Chopper from his place at the table. Niis disappeared behind the curtain again.

"The usual way." Law glanced around the room. He never had the time to take a good look what's inside. "Do you have any den den mushi in here?"

* * *

The life of information broker came with it's ups and downs and while Vindi fully acknowledged that some complications may arise, she was the firm believer of the line where things get too messy to let yourself be dragged into. Now, slightly raspy and still not quite out of breath, she watched the hastily summoned emergency henchmen safeguarding the room they've been in. The overenthusiastic efforts of breaking into the lab resulted in one room totally sunken and two neighbouring ones being damaged.

They won't return to the full output quota for months. Not that she cared.

For all it's proclaimed might the Triad seemed to be cutting corners on health and safety. Ironic, considering the proportion of funds drawn from the drug business.

"This place's toast." She announced to noone in particular. Mr Snarl on her left grunted and tapped away at still ringing den den mushi. The thing's been going off for about a quarter now. and the poor snail seemed getting worn out by it. The central wanted answers and wanted it now.

Incompetent fools.

Vindi looked over her shoulder as a tall, scrawny kid with an impressing collection of freckles squelched through the water puddles to her. A messenger.

"Got something for me?" She turned to face him. She was greeted by outstretched hand.

"No respect these days." Grumbled Vindi, watching the kid blend into the crowd of busy workers. "Let's hope it was worth it."

"Background check?" Mr Snarl glanced at the papers over her shoulder. Lines of text wrapped around the set of three small pictures.

"Yes. Our salesman has a secret." Vindi glanced took the pictures out and inspected them closer. "I had a hunch he's up to something." It pays to listen to your gut.

"We are going back, then?"

"I think so. The trade day is over, but I have his address."

She glanced down again at the pictures.

Ian Novotesky. Maurice and Niis Draughts.

The dead, the apprentice and the missing one.

She shoved the papers into her bag. She owed somebody a visit. And this time, she was going to make sure that noone will mess it up.

* * *

Law sipped at his tea with a self-consciously scornful expression. Getting a den den mushi from Niis was a feat he hoped to manage without. While apparently warming up to her guests' presence, the former smuggler was still suspicious of any attempts communicating with the outside. Two mafia raids and one water splash later Law expected at least some recognition for his trouble.

He was not used to problematic patients.

He glanced around the room, taking in the mess of the notes and tea cups lying on the nearest table. The first stage of treatment was complete. The blonde kid finished his drink and was making faces at him over the brim of the mug.

Right.

The rest of the treatment and doctors' return should take no longer than two hours. This would be just before the sunset. Sunny will wait for them near the bay. The Navigator was sceptical, but didn't press for the reason for their late arrival.

Now for the difficult part.

"You know how my powers work, don't you?" Niis offered a one-shouldered shrug. "Heard the rumours." Law nodded. Gleefully fanned and encouraged gossips Law took on himself to spread over the seas. It paid to have some advertisement.

Apparently, the strategy could backfire as well.

"With this," Law nodded at sword Niis insisted him to leave by the entrance, "I can cut and separate living beings into pieces. It helps during the surgery to find all off the things I need to remove from patient's body. It poses no danger to the patient who is put together at the end with no visible aftereffects."

"And you want me not to freak out." Finished Niis. She leant back in her place on kid's bed, retrieving brat's empty cup absentmindedly. The kid stopped making faces and tried to grasp at the end of her scarf, missing by centimetres. The attempt went unnoticed. "You treated this illness before this way?"

Law grit his teeth. "Yes. This one and many others."

"He's telling the truth." Spoke Racoon from his table. Law glared at him. He has forgotten about the reindeer, who was still sprawled uselessly over the nigh desk. The reindeer's feet were dangling limply over the edge.

"I have seen him doing this before. It looked scary, but he helped a lot of children bac-"

"Isn't it about time your paralysis wore off?" Cut in Law. He needed no interference, let alone anyone meddling with what he and his crew attained through the years of voyage. Law would not need shady reputation where he was going. His crew, on the other hand, did.

Punk Hazard was supposed to stay a secret.

"The pill's aftereffects last from about thirty minutes to one full hour." The Racoon seemed to be taken aback by the sudden question. He squinted in Law's general direction, despite awkward position he has been left in. "It should wear off any moment now." A slightly reproachful tone lined his next words. "And you really shouldn't scare people like that. I really thought you kil-"

"Alright, alright," sighed Niis, cutting off any retort Law found himself halfway forming through. "Just do it. Quick, preferably. Heard we're all in a rush."

Law shot one last glare at unrepentant Racoon and walked over to pick up his weapon. The cool of the hilt felt soothing, welcoming.

He turned and walked back to the bed, glancing down at the kid, then back at his guardian and still incapacitated colleague. "I prefer to work in privacy." He stated. Some rules had to be settled.

"Look, I said you can treat the kid but that doesn't mean I'm leaving him for the process."

"A ship needs one captain," ground Law. "Same goes for surgeries. I don't need your elbows all over the place."

"Right." Niis threw her hands up in a mock of surrender. She still gave Law a sceptical look. "Go ahead. Just make it quick. I'm not sure how will he react to you messing up with his limbs."

"This is my concern." Law watched as Niis gathered Straw Hat's still immobile doctor and disappeared behind the curtain.

He turned to the kid, who was watching him closely with the expression reserved for child explorers and shell-shocked officers of justice.

The clink of porcelain and whistle of teapot came from the other side of the curtain. Somewhere on the other side of the curtain, the den den mushi rang.

Law sighed. One stop from Punk Hazard, he was hoping to not have to do this again. He crouched by the bed and reached up for his hat. Fluffy hair, his damn.

"Hi, Kevin." He started. "My name is Law and I would like to take a look at you and these white spots. Do they hurt?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. Ehhh.

* * *

That could have been the end of it.

The kid, cured and with a memory to tell would return his new hat to the Racoon on a promise of a better find in the open-sky world now waiting for him. No further obstacles would be encountered – the kid's guardian would guide both doctors out of her hideout through the labyrinth of underground tunnels leading straight to the docs. In the meantime, disappointed mercenaries and bounty hunters would be milling around the emptying streets, occasionally engaging in a causal skirmishes among themselves. All mayhem would've been missed from Sunny's deck, as the ship set sail on its way to Dressrosa.

This is how it should have ended.

Except that it didn't.

* * *

Law knew something was off the moment he heard Niis announcing her entrance. He wasn't finished just yet. What he was, though was tired, busy and in no mood for nonsense.

"What."

"It's for you." She held out the den den mushi. Her eyes flickered to the kid, whose body parts floated around in organised limbo. She seemed nervous before, now she looked pale.

Staw Hats' Navigator seemed convinced to wait for them on the deck. All other pirates gathered back at the ship already and their location should not leave them exposed to the mayhem in town.

Law motioned for a snail and the receiver to float by his side. Halfway through the operation, he had no intention of getting germs back on his hands. 'Out.' He mouthed at Niis, but she just stepped back and leaned against the wall. Sabotaging lifesaving surgery of her charge. Tch.

Things would've escalated, but the snail creaked and familiar voice carried over.

"Trafalgar Law." Talk about the persistence. Law wasted no time for being impressed.

What was with people interrupting his surgeries lately?

"Unless it is a matter of life and death," he ground out, returning to his task, "then I ask you to kindly hang up. I'm busy."

"So I've seen." Yes, this definitely rings a bell. "It really wouldn't have killed you to stay over for a chat."

This did not even deserved a comment.

"I didn't order the this break-in!" Snapped the woman as the silence lengthened. "There were supposed to be no explosives in that room anyway!"

"A poor excuse for an information broker." Law's eyes sought the traces of toxin throughout the kid's lungs. The removed particles clustered into a sphere at his right once removed. "Now, cut to the chase. In case you didn't notice, we're talking right now."

"I want to talk in private." Bounty hunter with information dealing background? A volatile combination. "You must know what this place is, and what lies beyond. These snails are unreliable as they are. Meet me up before you set sail to Dressrosa."

Halt.

If Law could wish for anything, any small mercy at the end of this already long day, it would be no further hindrance on his way out of this island. Not with Joker's domain wide open ahead of him.

"Come right after you're finished. One hour, no later. She'll tell you the address."

The snail creaked again and went asleep, marking the end of conversation. Law stared ahead for a moment, letting the parts of half-operated patient float around in silence that resumed.

He has gone so much out of his way to end it already. There is no need to dig himself further.

But what is one hour against thirteen years?

Niis took the still floating snail, somewhat tense. Well, she had a right to be worried.

"Uncle Rice has a guest?" Momentarily forgotten, Keith looked between the adults as much as allowed him his two-part split head.

"He does and will have some more soon." Law flicked the drifting body parts so that now poison free chest joined other, cleaned body parts. Stomach next. "I need to finish this bubble first, though. Tell the Racoon we're leaving as soon as I'm finished."

The toxic sphere was floating on his side, a tiny droplets consolidating into a faintly oval shape.

"Is it like a grapefruit yet?" The kid's eyes flicked to the thing.

"Still an orange."

For now.

* * *

"Is he healed?"

"Yes and keep these here if you want this state to last." The earrings glowed faintly, the light catching on the sheen surface of ice.

Niis took a half step back, staring at the ice cube shielding the jewellery from the outside world being thrown in her lap.

"His parents-"

"-were smuggling one of the most vicious poisons North Blue had the misfortune to bear." Law moved past her and glanced around the kitchen in search of a sink. Was there even a running water in here? The operation stations at his submarine were so much more handy. "Where's the Ra- Why are you still unable to move?" He all but demanded, catching the sight of the Straw Hat.

"I think the toxins from the book shop mixed with my pill." Admitted Racoon. "I had some herbs for it alre-"

"…never mind, we're going."

"Wait."

Law turned, Racoon in his grasp. Niis was standing at the doors with freshly healed, reassembled and still slightly mesmerised kid. He was holding Racoon's hat in his hands.

Law put Racoon back in his armchair.

"I'm going with you." Stated Niis as she and Law stepped aside, watching the kid reunite Straw Hat with his head cover. Law glanced at her sceptically. "What for?"

"He's my brother."

"The woman I spoke with doesn't care about any of you. Her business is with me and me alone. If you want to help," he added, before any counterargument emerged, "I'd like to borrow a den den mushi for this run."

* * *

"What do you think this woman wants with us?" Asked Chopper, as they made their way through the canals. It took them a moment to convince Niis to stay. Your and your brother's covers are blown, said Law. Pack your things and wait with the kid for him at the harbour.

Chopper hoped Law was exaggerating.

They settled for stuffing his hat into Chopper's bag this time, as pill's after effects seemed to still linger. Chopper didn't want to risk his antlers by letting unacquainted with the process wrestle with his hat.

The important thing was that he had it back, against all odds. They managed to retrieve it.

Together.

Law was silent for a moment. "I think she's an information broker. Either a freelancer or working for someone bigger. She already knows we're heading to Dressrosa."

"Eh?! How!? Wasn't it a secret between you and Doflamingo!?"

"That's why I want to see her." Chopper felt Law shift his grip slightly on him. Maybe playing the key ring would've been better this time around. Easier, definitely. "I need to know who is she working for."

"She said something about poker." Chopper watched the stalls they've been passing by with admittingly faded interest. He's had enough of shopping for today. In any role.

"What?" Law's steps seemed to falter for a moment. Chopper blinked. That was quite a reaction to such an off-handed remark.

"Niis talked with her first and she said something about gambling." He explained. "Jackpot, or something." Chopper almost felt Law's puzzled look on him. He squinted up. "That's how Nami and the others talk when playing poker."

A beat.

"And you play it… a lot?"

"It depends on Nami." Chopper looked down, feeling his face scrunch in search of memory. "Zoro says it's a ruse and Luffy keeps losing his cards, but she makes sure we sit through at least two rounds a month. It's all for their tabs."

They walked in silence.

"She's not going to make us play, is she?" Ventured Chopper. The thought seemed improbable, but this day was crazy enough to keep the possibility in mind. They had no money and, on Chopper's part, no clue on how to play. "We probably owe them for the damage to their base…"

The human seemed to consider the question.

"No games. Not unless we want to."

* * *

They stopped just two streets short of the house Niis has given the address to.

Propped against the wall, Chopper watched the tiny lights appear again as Law scanned the building. Three dots.

Law seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I'll do the talking. You just keep quiet. There's a chance she might try get some answers out of you."

Sitting idle wasn't what Chopper was hoping for after the events of the day.

Still, he nodded.

"Room. Shambles." Chopper fully expected them to be teleported again. The yelp and soft thud surprised him as the familiar looking man materialised before them. The attendant.

"South dock, now. They're waiting." Law reached to pick up Chopper from his place. From the place he was being hauled up, Chopper couldn't decide if attendant was looking more terrified or relieved.

The sound of running steps died out by the time they reached the house entrance.

"No need for such dramatics. I was letting him go anyway." The woman seated on the other side of the room looked up from her notes. She stashed them away, but faltered as she caught the sight of Chopper, currently dangling in Law's grip in resigned limbo. "My name's Vindi and I asked for a private meeting."

"Is that why you have your assistant hiding on the first floor?"

"Touché." The woman gave annoyed sigh. "You can't be too careful these days. Mr Snarl!"

There was a creak of a floorboards above and the sound of footsteps coming from the stairwell. Law cast a quick glance as the man appeared at the stairs and joined the woman.

"I'd ask if your companion can keep a secret, but you seem to put a fair deal of trust in Straw Hats lately."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to turn back from here."

Law waited for continuation. None came.

"You want me to leave this sphere." He repeated in a flat voice. From his place across the room, he saw woman's assistant cast a quick glance over the window.

"What's your deal?" Law felt his palms close over the hilt of his nodachi. The Racoon in his other hand was utterly still.

"Mine? None. I'm just relying a message from someone who wants to meet you."

"Personal invitations are in a good tone."

"Like I said, you can't be too careful nowadays." She fixed him with a levelled stare. "This is unfortunate place. Too many prying eyes. Too many ears."

One person backup and open cards. She was too straightforward.

Not Joker, then.

"Besides, he's still busy with the mess you left at Punk Hazard. You're stepping on the toes of big people, Law. Watch your feet or you might get crushed."

"I'll fit him into my busy schedule."

"You won't and we both know it." She sighed in exasperation. "Come on, Law, that's childish. Your Warlord records are anything but reassuring."

That was another matter entirely.

"Someone's coming." Spoke silent so far Racoon. He strained to turn towards the window. Law's eyes darted to the broker, who looked alarmed. Her assistant moved to the window, but froze as Law grabbed his weapon.

Coming here was a waste of time.

"I leave petty underworld squabbles to you. I have all the assistance I need and my time is limited."

The woman looked about to retort, but was interrupted as the doors burst into the room with its hinges still attached.

"Maurice Draught!" A well-built, balding man stormed in. He faltered at the sight of people inside, before his face split into incredulous grin.

"Would you look at that, it's a jackpot!"

"Friends?" Asked Law curtly in broker's direction.

Her sour expression was enough of an answer. "Unless you plan on getting to the point anytime soon, Rophn, leave. This place's taken."

"Yes, it's taken by me." The man motioned at someone outside of the house. Only now, Law had sudden impression of armour and steely edges in the shadows outside the doorway. "You're on the list as well. Bosses got tired of waiting."

He took a further step forward and faced the information dealer. He tried to retain Law in his field of vision.

"Vindi Nor, you're hereby dismissed and to answer for the damages along with these two pirates. I'll get to this smuggler another time."

Law's gaze flitted between the broker, her assistant and the intruder in question. His fever was better now, but after some minor fights and a surgery he couldn't afford a long struggle. Internal power shifts of local underground didn't concern him, yet…

Four targets were better than two.

"Room." He heard a curse somewhere close, cut off as he hit the cobblestoned street.

His spheres were becoming erratic. It was a time to slow down, puns be damned.

"Where are we!?" the Racoon in his grasp strained to look around. Some of his mobility was returning at last, but Law chose not to test its' extent right now.

"Not far away enough!" He darted to the nearest alley, allowing his rather vague sense of direction lead him to the docks. If they make it through this district, the rest of the city shouldn't be covered by Triad just yet.

They had less than half an hour to the sunset. Hiding was out of the question.

"Did you get a look at how many hunters was there?" He ran along the slippery street, straining to hear any sounds of pursuit.

"I'm not sure!" terrified and desperate, the Racoon was clutching at his bag. "There was a real crowd!"

Then why these streets were so empty? They should've at least spread some men over the closest alleys. Law's last sphere wasn't that big; he just needed to exit the building and sending off the broker didn't require that much of perimeter either.

He turned into the next street. The attendant's house was on the outskirts of trade district. The next part of the town were docks.

Open sea shimmered from afar in between the openings of the buildings as he run.

"I think there is someone on the roof."

Law cast a quick glance in said direction. The Racoon was still straining to follow the acclaimed presence with his eyes. It could've been some shadow or particularly lucky bush sprouting from decaying tiles.

It didn't matter. Hu turned again into the alley, almost slipping on the wet cobblestone. They were entering the docs-

_-pooof_, went the flare.

* * *

The crack of flare carried over the rooftops, followed by the outpour of colours. Vindi's head snapped towards the source of signal. They spent years on these streets. Pursuit was of problem to them.

In any role.

* * *

"They found us!" Racoon squeaked. Law, busy assessing the closest surroundings for other lookouts, paid him no heed. He lunged to his left, entering yet another street. He could already hear the distant shouts in the distance behind.

Damn.

He couldn't bring the hunters to Straw Hats.

Another turn, different street, this time branching away from the shore. The Racoon kept clutching at his bag in terrified suspense.

He almost dropped it as den den mushi in Law's pocket began to ring.

"What now!?" Snapped Law, fishing up the device in a rush.

"Hey, Traffy!" Straw Hat's voice was definitely what Law wanted to hear at the time like this. "Sanji's making Takoyaki , you better hurry!" There was a hum of static as some shuffling on the other side, following the statement.

/What are you doing, Luffy?/

"Where are you right now, Straw Hat?" Maybe there was a way to meet up at the other side of the island. It would save Law the trouble of fighting Triad's henchmen on the way.

The receiver creaked and a new voice joined the conversation.

"We are sailing to the North Bay, like you wanted." It was Straw Hat's Navigator. "What's wrong with you? You sound weird." Navigator's voice was lined with suspicion. "Are these fireworks?"

The sprouts of signals were following in Law's wake.

Too late for changes. Law looked around wildly, having reached the end of the alley. His eyes caught the sight of the stalls in the yard nearby. He was back at trade district.

"Wait for us at the bay. We'll arrive shortly." He stuffed the snail back into his pocket, turning into the courtyard.

People were looking up from their tasks as he hurried past, dodging some late customers and weary sellers folding their business for a day. The place was too busy for an all-out race, yet there was too little of a crowd to just blend into it.

"Law!" He looked over his shoulder and back they were, the information broker and her assistant, just entering the same yard.

Should he bother to ask where the hunters were? The far end of the street seemed suddenly crowded and noisy. Flares kept sizzling over the rooftops.

These signals were the problem. If he could get these people before choosing the path…

He cast a Room in an off-handed manner just before turning into the next street. The person with a signal gun managed to curse and stumble backwards in surprise before Law knocked the damn thing out of his grasp.

"Jack of Cards, Law!" He sviwelled around and yes, the (persistant) broker was already with him on the rooftop, assistant just pushing himself up over the edge. The noise below intensified. Law turned to her, taking a step back to find a stance-

-and fell.

* * *

Too late he realised that recent rainfall and decaying tiles provided poor standing. He fell with Racoon's panicked outcry over the rush of air in his ears.

_ROO-_

His world turned white from pain.

* * *

Voices came into focus, as well as wealth of pain and nausea. The feeling of draught was teasing his cheeks and neck. Throughout the pain he felt strange sensation of… hanging.

"-own the Darla Street and Empty Avenue. With torches. And keep an eye on the water. They're bound to float up."

Something wet was dripping on him from above.

"Anyone got a good look at the house? We need to report soon."

"Gronn and Elezte-"

Willing his eyes open, Law looked up.

Human-transformed Racoon was hanging by the hand over the window sill, the other one being what was stopping Law from plunging into the canal below. He had his bag in his teeth.

Why was he tearing up?

Tired and battered, Law wouldn't have trusted his stamina to teleport them safely to the docks right now.

Thankfully, getting on the other side of the window was another matter.

* * *

The streets were emptying. The last of the customers were hurrying to their homes with a bundles of shopping. The stalls were gone, only the most hopeful salesmen were still outdoors, counting their stock and packing it carefully for the next day. Orange glow warmed the windows. Purple twilight spilt over the sky with ribbons of pink and yellow trailing after the fading sun.

They walked in silence.

It was a different kind of silence than that on their way to the laboratory. Chopper stole a glance at the human at his side. They decided on longer route to avoid the hunters probably still deployed to watch the canals. All in all, they made it through. Chopper recovered his belongings. Law got his answers, even if it has cost him some bruises.

"What."

Chopper looked up. "Thank you for helping me get my things back." He said earnestly. Being reliant on rival pirate was difficult to admit, and yet…

"Don't get distracted. We formed this alliance for a purpose." Law stared ahead, walking firmly in steady pace. For all they've been through this day, Law seemed relatively unaffected by the rush, fights and injuries. Chopper wasn't really sure how much of it is a composure of habit and composure of… strategy. If it is any.

Chopper thought of Punk Hazard, of Mocha and other kids. He thought of Usopp and wanted posters. Luffy's enthusiasm at having guest on their board came to his mind.

Unknown is the foundation of fear.

Would he risk a brittle camaraderie by reminding him this?

"There is a lot of things I need to learn." He said at last. "And I'll get there."

That earned him a glance.

"You had your fair share in this search."

The warmth of acknowledgement spread through Chopper. His arms waved almost on their own. "D-don't even mention it, jerk! It's not like I'm gonna believe you!"

"By the way, since our problem is solved, say no word about it to anyone on board."

Eh?

"What? Why would I even-"

* * *

"-want to distract him like that!" Pink strands surrounded Racoon's mouth as he emerged back from his delve into the snack. Cotton Candy Lover, indeed. It was a stroke of luck for Law to remember a still open sugar shack they passed on their way.

An easy solution born of from burst of inspiration and dusted memory.

At last.

The sea shimmered in the twilight before them. Early stars cut through the colourful clouds above.

Straw Hat's ship stood out as stark contrast between the sky and bright water on shore. Law watched the orange dots of light move on the top deck as they drew near.

"They are here." Glancing over the railing, Roronoa called in the general direction of Straw Hats' kitchen as Law and Chopper were climbing up the deck. A set heads appeared in a doorway. Scent of grilled meat wafted over from the inside.

"Good, we were just talking about going looking for you." The Navigator walked out the dining room, glancing at Law, gaze trailing to the still content Racoon at Law's side. "Off we go, then. Franky?"

"Tra-guy!" Straw Hat all but barrelled from the dining room, just as the Shipwright moved out of the doorway. It took one look for Law to work out what happened here – freshly bruised face and definitely unrepentant grin were enough of the clue. He looked briefly at a fine exhibit of grilled octopus almost thrust in face.

"Check these out! Got them from this island, Sanji's preparing his own reciepe of Takoyaki!"

Unsurprisingly, he was cut off by retribution catching up to him from the kitchen ("Not ready!").

Law stepped back, letting the onset of intervention between Straw Hat, his cook and instantly sugar-sobered doctor happen as the rest of the crew spread over the deck to prepare for the journey. He nodded his thanks to Roronoa who left his post to follow to the kitchen. Law sat down on his usual spot, glancing at definitely not amused by the ensuing ruckus Ceasar.

Stars were taking over the sky. He leaned his elbows on his knees, taking in the struggle on board. Worst Generation in a flesh, huh.

The news on their volatile alliance has not yet died out, and he's already had two detours on his way. Three, If G5 and Ceasar's little unwilling patients were to be included.

Enlisting Straw Hats was a gamble on Law's part. Their involvement might destroy years of his plans, or may turn out being a jackpot.

_...jackpot. _The theme of gamble was haunting his borrowed life, now following openly. Still, it was alright. Law was through with hiding.

They were leaving at last.

Straight to Dressrosa.

Hopefully.


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **No, not mine Still, I had so much fun…

Thank you for reading!

* * *

-Somewhere in the New World-

_Puru puru puru…_

_Click._

"I relied your message." The woman's voice came through the hum of stasis and background noise. The sea, probably. "Wouldn't hope for much of an effect, though. The kid seems pretty thick-skulled."

"I'll see to your reimbursement be sent immediately."

"Don't feel bad, this place was busted anyway. Although, you might start looking for new den den mushi now." A shuffle in the background as male voice joined hasty discussion. "Apparently, it's model '85z."

"Right. Watch your step."

Click.

The snail fell back asleep, looking eerily ill in a pale screen light of monitors and dusty lamp. Blue light of the screens cast shadows over the room. It reached the wanted posters, notes and maps pinned to the board on the far side of the room.

The man by the den den mushi stand took a look at a newspaper cutting freshly stacked atop of the others.

He was so close. He couldn't stray from the plan now. The risk was insane.

"_Come_ _on_, Law. Connect the dots."

* * *

It was an early morning and there was a knock on his doors.

"Come in!"

Chopper looked up from his records as his visitor entered his office.

"Law!" He watched the human approach. "Did something happen? How's your fever?"

"Gone." Law held out familiar looking rectangular object in Chopper's direction. "I came to return the book."

"Oh." Chopper took the tome and placed it on the table. "I have more, If you are interested.."

"I don't think I'll find time for reading anytime soon." Halfway to his bookcase, Chopper stopped short. Right.

They were almost at Dressrosa.

"We should be arriving soon." He nodded. Conversation with Nami flashed in his mind. The wind was good for sails the last night. "Do you think they'll have something on herbal synthesis there? I might not have Gromm's equipment just yet, but Franky promised to look at some designs… It would be easier for him to have something to work with already."

"Possibly." Admitted Law, but his head snapped up at shout coming from the deck above.

"_I see land!"_

"It must be Dressrosa!" Beamed Chopper. "Come on!"

The doors swung closed. A gust of drought came from the motion, prodding scattered papers on the desk. It rustled over the returned book, notes sprawling over the tome. They blended with a bookmark stuck between the pages. Faded, yellowish pages were sticking out slightly due to the book's format.

_Notes on retention and handling Amber Lead poisoning._

Dr Trafalgar Jeremy and Dr Watel Trafalgar Galea

* * *

Thanks again for staying to the end of this story.  
Opbigbang is to be held again in 2015. Come join us :)


End file.
